


What They Deserve

by Jpstar57



Category: JAG
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jpstar57/pseuds/Jpstar57
Summary: What Harm & Mac should have said during the ferry ride and the ensuing stories after.





	What They Deserve

What They Deserve

Spoilers: Boomerang 1 & 2

Disclaimer 1: I do not own any characters from 'JAG'. They are the intellectual property of DPB, CBS & Paramount

Summary: What Harm & Mac should have said during the ferry ride and the ensuing stories after.

February 15, 2000

0800 Zulu

Sydney Harbor

"We're not in Washington. We're not even on the same continent," Mac stated.

She was trying to get Harm to admit his feelings for her. In her heart she knew she was in love with him and she wanted to see if he felt for her the same way. But Harmon Rabb was being difficult. He was always very reluctant to express his feelings. This exasperated Mac to no end. Here was a very well spoken and competent lawyer that got totally tongue tied giving personal expressions.

"I know that. But it still doesn't change who we are, and where we work. We can't do anything while we're in the same chain of command," Harm returned.

"We weren't in the same chain while you were flying. Why didn't you do something then?" Mac asked.

"Well as you recall I was seeing Jordan at the time. And I was seeing her because you didn't give me any indication that you wanted anything. What with just getting over the death of Ragle, Farrow's coming around to complicate things and dealing with the Article 32 after that, you so much as told me that you didn't have the desire to get into a new relationship so soon," Harm explained.

"Well what about before you met Jordan the Christmas before my Article 32 when I asked you what you were doing for the holiday. You just shrugged me off while you tried to make other plans. I practically begged you to ask me to join you for something together. I was feeling so lonely," Mac argued back.

"I didn't have any idea then. Besides why didn't you just come out and ask me then?" Harm almost shouted.

Mac didn't say anything because she knew that they were getting in a roundabout argument and sighed, her exasperation coming through very loudly.

"Okay why don't we just stop arguing about the past? I'll make it easier for you. I'm not seeing anyone right now," Mac declared.

"Not even Bugme? You seemed pretty cozy when I saw you at the restaurant when Rene and I went out or before that when I left to fly. I bet he asked you out as soon as the elevator door closed," Harm said.

"Is that what you call him? That's not very nice Harm. Besides he waited till you were in the parking lot," Mac said mischievously. She was very amused at Harm's expression. If she didn't know better, she would swear he was jealous.

"He did huh. He didn't waste time," Harm said resignedly.

"No he didn't and yes we went out a few times to movies and dinner while you were away flying , but it was never anything more than platonic. We were never intimate, not that he didn't try. I didn't want that from him because he's not the one I want to be with. Hell I was almost delirious with relief when he was recalled to Australia," Mac declared.

"Oh really, then why were you topless with him at the beach?" Harm asked indignantly.

Mac smiled she knew that she was getting to him so instead of answering him she asked, "Harmon Rabb are you a prude."

Red faced Harm said in his defense, "I am not a prude."

To keep him from further embarrassing himself she continued, "For your information I wasn't topless despite what you saw. Underneath that big magazine I was holding in front of me, my top was tied behind my back."

"Then why did you go to the beach with him?" Harm asked.

"I knew you were busy when you were unable to meet me at the airport. Mic was there and after we handed over Kingsley's body to the Australian Navy he asked me what I wanted to do next. I told him that I wanted to lie in the sun for a while to bake off the cold I had. He offered me an escort. He was nice about it and I really wanted to go to the beach," Mac explained.

"Is that why you volunteered to come down here, to go to the beach?" Harm almost whined.

That was part of it," Mac answered, teasingly.

"Well what was the other part?" Harm almost shouted.

"To see YOU and be with YOU stupid,' Mac shouted back. She continued, "And if you don't stop shouting and whining and making a spectacle in front of the other passengers, I just might stay on this ferry and go back to our hotel."

Harm was totally chagrined as one could see it on his face. Then he took a deep breath said, "You know coming down here totally ruined my plans."

"What plans?" Mac asked her curiosity aroused to the utmost limit.

Harm went on as if he didn't hear the question. "I was speaking with my detailer before Chegwidden called us into his office and handed me this case. My detailer told me that there were open postings for someone with my legal and flying talents,"

"Are you leaving JAG and DC again?" Mac asked almost horrified, thinking that she pushed Harm in the wrong direction.

"Well yes and no," Harm said a little too smugly for Mac's liking.

"Go on," she said.

"I want to leave JAG but I want to stay in the DC area. My detailer said those postings were in Eastern Maryland and Northern Virginia. With my record he said I could have the pick of what I wanted," Harm explained. Although still not as fully as Mac wanted.

"But why do you want to leave JAG?" Mac asked.

Because that way I can court you more openly," Harm explained.

Now Mac was totally astonished. "Did you say, court me?" she asked.

"Yes I did," Harm said taking her hand.

Harm waited to see if Mac would say anything. When she didn't he continued, "Look you deserve more than some clandestine relationship. Because we are both assigned to JAG, we can't date openly. That's why I dated Jordan. I could do it openly. But she wanted to date a lawyer, not a pilot, so we broke up. I didn't want to rush into a relationship with you so soon after that because I didn't want you to think that I went to you on the rebound."

As he took a breath Mac asked, "And now?"

"Now I think enough time has passed. Remember when I said that my plans were ruined?" Harm asked.

"Yeah," was all Mac could say.

"Well in case you forgot, Valentine's Day just passed. I HAD plans. I wanted to ask you to start dating. I ordered the flowers, made dinner reservations and everything. Then we ended up flying Qantas and I had to cancel everything," Harm said.

"Really?" Mac said smiling. While Harm was speaking he was gently pulling Mac closer to him. Now he had her wrapped in his arms as he continued his spiel.

"When we go out dating I want to be out of your chain of command, because I want to date you in the open. After our first date I wanted to discuss my choices for my change in assignments with you. I want to experience a whole courtship with you. I want everyone to see that we are together, without the 'sword of impropriety' hanging over us," he explained.

Mac leaned back and looked into his eyes and said, "I want that to."

She was a little alarmed with what Harm said next, "I don't want to have sex, yet."

Now her curiosity took over as she asked, "Why not?"

"Contrary to what you might be thinking, I am not a prude. I just want the first time we make love to be when we are totally committed to each other, whether that be after we get married or any time before that when we both feel totally secure that we are right for each other. You deserve it, we deserve it," Harm explained.

"Then that's fine with me too," Mac said. She shed some happy tears. She sniffled a little then she asked, "So if you're not a prude, why were you so upset when you thought I was topless?"

"I was upset because I thought that Brumby got you topless before I did," Harm admitted.

Mac giggled at his admission and said, "Oh Harm that is the sweetest thing." Then shifting gears to the present, she asked, "What now?"

"Well now we get this stupid case over with and get the hell out of 'Oz' as soon as possible," Harm declared.

Before they could break away Mac had a thought, "What about Rene?"

Harm knew that this question was coming as he answered, "Well after that dinner you and Bugme, (Mac slapped his arm and said, "Stop that, be nice.") saw us at, I told her that it was nice going out to celebrate the commercial, but I said that there was nothing between us romantically and that I had my eye on someone else and that I wanted to see if anything developed."

"What did she say?" Mac asked.

"She asked if it was you and I said yes it was. She told me good luck and let her know how everything worked out," Harm said.

"That was nice of her," Mac replied.

"So now that we got that out of the way, when should we tell the admiral?" Harm asked.

"Well since he's not down here, we can wait until we get back to DC. We can tell him together and see if he'll help us out,' Mac said.

"Well let's hope he doesn't help me out the door," Harm replied dryly.

"Well I wouldn't worry about that. At least you have a very good reason to get out of JAG," Mac said. Then she had another thought and spoke it out loud, "Maybe I could be the one to leave."

Harm was quick to say, "Oh no you've had enough problems with everything else. You should be the one to stay. Believe me I can be very happy where I land as long as I can be near you, even if it's digging latrines," Harm said emphatically.

"That's nice of you to say but let's keep our options open. When we get back to DC, I can talk to my monitor also. The more options we give the admiral the more he can help us," Mac explained logically.

Harm sighed, smiled indulgently and said, "You're always the one with the dispassionate plan."

"Hey if we're going to be together, we should plan our lives together, don't you think?" Mac asked sweetly.

As they held each other tight, they passed under the Sydney Harbor Bridge, Harm looked up and said, "You know they wrote 'Eternity' on this bridge for New Years."

"Is that how long you were going to wait?" Mac asked.

"No, that's how long I want to spend with you," Harm said.

At that Mac captured his lips as they shared a long, deep and slow kiss. They only broke away when they heard the nearby crowd clap and cheer at the desired ending of their show.

They had to good grace to laugh in embarrassment. As they saw the ferry was pulling into the dock, Harm said, "Let's shelve this until we're back in DC. I need to concentrate on this case."

Mac readily agreed. They didn't have to wait till they were back in DC to speak with the admiral. He came down to Sydney. He was there because of the fight Harm and Mic had broken Bud's jaw.

The case progressed somewhat smoothly after that. Harm was able to get his client Lee acquitted due to he and Bud supposedly catching Lee's common law wife having an affair. After court was adjourned and the audience was filing out, Mic got to Mac first and asked, "Sarah would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?"

Mac looked at him with an expression that Mic couldn't quite decipher as she told him, "Uh Mic, Harm and I already made plans to spend our last evening here together. We'll see you tomorrow at the airport when you see us off."

"Okay Sarah if that's how you want it,' Mic said. Disappointed he turned away.

As he walked away Mic held his head high, but when one looked carefully they wouldn't have seen the disappointment on his face. What he showed was a cold rage. No one heard him mutter, "We'll see about that."

That evening Mac was surprised when Harm took her to the ferry again.

Harm explained, "Now that I'm not working, I wanted our first date to be fun. Let's go to the amusement park and go on all the rides we can before the last ferry of the night leaves."

Mac readily agreed, saying, "You're just a big kid you know that."

"Hey I haven't been a big kid with anyone for a long time and I want to start having happy memories with you as soon as I can," Harm declared.

Mac could only pull him in and try to squeeze the daylights out of him, she was so happy.

While on the ride out they saw Kevin Lee, the defendant that Harm just got acquitted, racing by in his boat with his allegedly estranged wife. After they enjoyed themselves at the park and returned to the hotel, they went to see Admiral Chegwidden.

After they completed their report on Lee and decided on a course of action, Harm said, "Admiral there is one more thing."

"What's that commander?" AJ asked, half knowing what Harm was going to say. He had seen the exchange Mac and Mic had after court and how Mac had not strayed too far from Harm after that.

"Well sir when we get back to DC I am requesting a transfer. I've spoken to my detailer and we've come up with some posting options in the Maryland and Northern Virginia area that would have use for my legal or flying talents."

Before AJ could reply Mac spoke up and said, "Sir I also spoke to my monitor and he also came up with some posting options in the same area that I could take advantage of when I request a transfer."

The evening after Harm declared his feelings Mac had jumped on the phone and called her own Marine Monitor to get her own posting options. She wanted to have a head start for when they returned to DC.

"Are you both planning to leave JAG?" AJ practically thundered at them.

Mac spoke up saying, "Ah well sir at least one of us. You see Harm and I want to start having a romantic relationship and we can't do that if we're in the same command."

AJ softened at that as he smirked and said, "I knew when I sent Rabb down here and that you followed him at the first opportunity that something like this was going to happen. So before I was also summoned down here to referee his and Brumby's fight, I started looking at both your transfer options myself. You'd be surprised to hear that I also spoke to your detailer commander and your monitor colonel. When we get back to DC let's have a meeting and see if they came up with the same things you two did, hmm."

Mac and Harm couldn't hide their relief at AJ's pronouncement. It was Mac who spoke up for the both of them as she said, "That would be great sir. We'll certainly look forward to that."

AJ replied, "That's fine as you informed me about your new romantic status, I have no problem with you two being together until one of your transfers comes through. As long as you do it in private and keep it out of the office. Is that clear?"

"Aye, aye sir," Mac and Harm chorused back.

"And at that I will say goodnight. I'll see you at the airport tomorrow. Colonel, see to it that the commander is on time. You know his penchant for being late," AJ said with a smirk.

"Yes sir I'll do that," Mac said as she pulled Harm out the door before he could defend himself.

February 18, 2000

0415 Zulu

Sydney International Airport

AJ, Bud, Mac and Harm arrived at the Qantas departure terminal at the same time. They had to as they all met in the hotel lobby and shared the ride to the airport in the minivan provided by the Australian Navy.

After they cleared ticketing and went to the departure area, they stood around waiting for their flight to be called.

Harm told Bud, "Mac and I are going to take the plunge and start seeing each other romantically."

Bud smiled at that, which was comical to see, what with the wires holding his teeth together. He said something that was unintelligible to Harm. He looked to Mac who smiled as she translated, "He said it's about time and that you better tell Harriet as soon as we get home. Otherwise she'll make a spectacle in the office."

As the four shared a chuckle, Harm's client Petty Officer Lee walked up, smiling and anxious to go to the states to put his legal troubles behind him. After he heard what Harm told him, his smile disappeared.

After Harm and AJ confronted Lee and told him that he was being arrested for Desertion during the time of the Vietnam War, Bud escorted him onto the plane. Mac came up to stand beside Harm. As they conversed, Harm unconsciously kept his hand at the small of Mac's back.

Right as Bud was boarding the plane with Lee, Mic arrived to see the JAG party off. He scowled when he saw how close Mac and Harm were standing together. He went over to the trio. "Well I see everyone is ready to go. I just saw Bud escort your client onto the plane in handcuffs, what gives?"

Harm said, "I'm sorry Mic but he fooled all of us. He really intended to kill Kingsley and steal his identity. His allegedly estranged wife covered for him to get him off. We found out about their deception when Mac and I saw them all riding by in their boat, while we were on the ferry last night. Since we can't touch him for the murder charge because of double jeopardy, we're arresting Lee for desertion."

'Well that's how I feel now,' Mic thought to himself. He said, "Well that's good to hear. I always thought the bloody sod was guilty." He paused and looked toward Mac and said, "Sarah can I have a private word before you go please?"

She caught Harm's surreptitious look. She put her hand on his arm to both reassure him and restrain him from saying or doing something rash. As Mac & Mic walked away, AJ said to Harm, "Take a breath commander. She has to have some sort of closure with him."

Harm sighed but clenched his teeth as he said, "Aye, aye sir."

When Mac & Mic got to a discreet distance Mic began, "I can't let you go Sarah until I tell you what I need to. I love you and I believe we can have a future together."

Mac sighed as she began to explain, "Mic please you're a nice guy, but my heart was never yours. Harm and I want to start a life together. I'm sorry that you and I going out together may have let you think that there was something more to us than just being friends."

Mic still didn't want to believe so he pulled out his last chance. Mac sighed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small jewelry box. She was embarrassed as he got down on one knee and took her left hand saying, "I want you to marry me, to be my wife."

"But Mic I don't love you. You need someone who does. It's just not me. I'm sorry," she said as she turned and walked away to Harm.

He stood up and watched as she went through the gate with Harm to the plane. He tried to follow to make one last plea for Mac's heart, but AJ, who was lagging behind to prevent just such a thing stopped him. He told Mic, "Just let it go commander and don't look back."

As he stood looking at Mac and Harm disappearing into the plane Mic knew he was defeated. He turned, walked away and didn't look back.

Tuesday, March 21, 2000

0830 Local Time

JAG Headquarters

After the JAG party returned to DC from 'Oz', AJ sat down with Mac and Harm on the first Monday back at work. They decided that since Harm was there the longest, he was due for a new posting anyway. The new assignment was also a litigation billet, just not in the same chain of command as Mac. Harm would be assigned as the Defense Department Head at the Naval Legal Service Office in the Washington Navy Yard, in SE, DC.

Harm was more than happy to accept the transfer. He could still prosecute or defend court martial cases and the position would give him leadership and management responsibilities necessary for him to be promotable. Also the Navy Yard was only a 10 minute commute for him. He and Mac would not have to give up their apartments and they would be able to see each other just about every night.

It took only a week for the transfer paper work to go through and another week for Harm to transition over. Harm was able to settle into his new office at the Navy Yard on Monday, March 6, 2000.

Before Harm left for his new posting at the Navy Yard he helped reassign all his cases. He gave the major cases he was prosecuting or defending to Mac and the others he just distributed among, Bud, Lt. Loren Singer and Commander Alan Mattoni and Lt. Commander Carolyn Imes. Abiding by the Rules of Professional Responsibility AJ agreed to not have Mac ever oppose Harm when he had to try a case in a JAG Headquarters court.

As Mac walked by Harm's old office she realized that it was two weeks since he left JAG Headquarters. She still hadn't gotten over the habit of looking into the office expecting to see him there. She remembered that she had also done that when he went back to flying. That time she felt regret at seeing Brumby in Harm's office. AJ had assigned Harm's office to Mic and to be Mac's partner during that time. Mic and she had worked well together, but she had still missed Harm as her partner. That was because she didn't get to see him every day.

Now however she was feeling the polar opposite. She saw Harm practically almost day after work. They would try to share dinner at either one of their apartments or go out together as many evenings as possible. Also if neither of them was out of town on an assignment, they would always plan to spend their weekends together.

This time as she looked into Harm's old office she thought it looked sterile and unused. There were no files stacked on the desk, no officer's cover on the credenza or coat on the coat tree, no Stearman model on top of the filing cabinet. In fact the Stearman model was in her office, on top of her filing cabinet. Harm asked her to keep it, not that he thought she would forget him; he just wanted her to keep something of his that he cherished.

She was thinking of all that as she got settled into her office for the beginning of her day. As per her now usual practice at the start of her day, she called Harm at his office. When he picked up the phone she began seductively with, "Good morning my love, did you get into work without any trouble today?"

"Good morning yourself and yes I did. How was your commute?" Harm replied.

"The same as it is every day. I was just looking into your old office. It still hasn't been assigned to anyone and I was thinking I've been working without a partner for the whole two weeks you haven't been here. Also the defendant in the new case I'm prosecuting hasn't been assigned a defense council yet."

She was mentioning the case she had been assigned the day before. A Petty Officer Andrea Granato had been charged with unauthorized absence. She claimed she fled the Navy because her recruiter lied to her. The funny part was that Harm and Rene may be called as witnesses because of the recruiting commercial they had produced for the Navy.

Harm said, "Well I'm sure the admiral will remedy those situations ASAP. Try not to get too attached to your new partner," Harm teased.

"Hah, hah," Mac returned drolly.

"I'll see you tonight ninja girl?" Harm asked, half knowing the answer.

"You bet fly boy. Your place, I'll be the one cooking," Mac said. She added, "Love you."

"I love you to," Harm returned before they ended their conversation

Just as she hung up with Harm, Tiner came in to say, "Colonel, Admiral Chegwidden needs to see you in his office ma'am."

"Right away Tiner," Mac said as she got up.

As she walked across the bullpen she saw an overcoat that was draped across the back of the waiting chair in front of Tiner's desk. There was a briefcase lying on the seat of the chair with a Commander's cover perched atop. She passed through Chegwidden's outer office and knocked on his office door. She went in as soon as she heard him say, "Enter."

As Mac entered the office she saw a commander get up from the right side chair in front of the admiral's desk. He was handsome with light brown hair. He was fit and stood about 6'4''. She deduced that he was the owner of the items she saw outside. He had numerous service ribbons with the Navy SEALS' trident pinned above them. But right at the top of the rows of ribbons under the Trident, she saw the two toned blue ribbon with the five stars that signified that he was a Medal of Honor winner. She wondered about that.

Chegwidden began the introductions saying, "Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie meet your new partner, Commander Matthew Simms."

Mac went forward smiling with her right hand forward. Returning her smile with his own, Simms took her hand into his with a firm but gentle grip.

She said, "Call me Mac."

"Matt," Simms said.

She noticed a ring on his left ring finger as he motioned with it to direct her to the other chair. She thought to herself, 'I hope he really is married. It would be nice to work with someone without the sexual tension and its inevitable complications.'

She came out of her musings as she listened to the admiral. "I've known Commander Simms for a while. I was sitting with his wife and parents when he graduated St. John's University Law in 1994. He's had a very distinguished career both as a SEAL and a lawyer since he graduated Annapolis in 1986. His last posting was as the Force Judge Advocate COMPAC at Pearl. Before that he's been a SEAL Team leader. He was on quite a few successful missions. When he switched designations to law, he has served an equally distinguished time at different postings since then."

Matt ducked his head in embarrassment at AJ's praise saying, "I just did the work that was in front of me sir, colonel. There's no 'S' on my chest."

Mac liked his sense of humility. She asked, "You graduated the Academy in 1986, did you know Commander Harmon Rabb? He started there in 1985."

"Yes I did. He, Luke Pendry, and Diane Schonke were in the Plebe Platoon that I was in charge of in the summer of 85. The admiral was right when he warned me, you do look like Diane. I was sorry to hear of her murder. I'm glad the bastard who killed her died the way he did," Matt said without rancor.

Mac was a little put off at Matt's admission about Diane and she asked, "I hope my resemblance to her will not be a problem."

"Oh heck no, I barely knew her and the others because we were only in the academy together for that one year. I'm sure we'll have more to deal with than your resemblance to someone,' Matt replied.

"That's good to hear," Mac said

AJ ended their discussion, "Well I'm sure you'll have more to talk about later. Right now colonel, show the commander around. We'll put him in Harm's old office. Will that be problem?"

"No sir it will not. Harm doesn't need a memorial for his time here," Mac replied facetiously.

AJ smirked at that saying, "Very funny colonel, dismissed the both of you."

"Aye, aye sir," They chorused as they snapped to attention then turned and left.

As they walked back through the bullpen then entered the office in question Mac said, "This will be your office here."

On the way Matt picked up his things from Tiner's chair and entered after Mac. After he hung up his overcoat and hat, he placed his briefcase on top of his desk. He opened and began to remove photos from the case and started to arrange them on what was now his desk.

"So how long have you known the admiral?" Mac asked as a way to break the silence.

I've known him for a few years now. He's the reason I switched my designation to law. He was the officer they sent to interview me and my SEAL Team about my MOH," Matt said as he pointed to it.

"How did you get that?" Mac asked as she sat in one of the two guest chairs. She was very anxious to hear the story.

Matt began to tell her, "I got it for what I did in Panama when we went after Noriega in Operation Just Cause in December of 1989. My team was on patrol in the jungle when we came under fire from his sympathizers. Before we could take cover, two members of my team were hit, one of them very badly. I saw that they were unable to get to cover and the sympathizers were advancing on them. While the rest of my team took cover, I went back to them to give them cover until help arrived. But we came under more fire. One of them was able to hobble. I picked up the one that couldn't walk into a fireman's carry and while the other one leaned on me, we made our way to where the rest of the team took cover. Unfortunately it was in a sewage ditch. It turns out that while the three of us were getting to cover, I took a bullet in my thigh. (Mac winced at that and rubbed her right thigh, thinking of her own gunshot wound there.) I didn't feel it until we were standing in the water. Our medic wrapped it up as best he could while we took fire. We were able to get away when we called in an air strike. Some Marine Cobras came in and strafed the area."

"That's the Marines for you, always saving the Navy's six," Mac joked.

Matt laughed at the obligatory joke as he continued, "Well anyway whatever was in the water in that ditch got into my wound. I developed a massive infection that swelled my leg to three times its size. I almost lost it. On top of that I also developed sepsis. With the combination of those two ailments, I was in rehab for a year and a half. It took a month for the infection and the sepsis to completely subside and another six months and surgeries too numerous to count to fix my leg before I could walk again. Of course all my leg muscles atrophied and it took me almost a year to get back to what I was before Panama.

My wife loved having me home for that time. It's amazing we weren't divorced during that time because I was a bear to live with. I was so frustrated at being injured and sick. Anyway that's where the Admiral comes in. During his JAGMAN investigation into my MOH suitability we talked a lot. He told me of when he was a SEAL and how he went into law. He gave me a purpose and another goal to achieve. So here I am."

Mac saw that he was placing pictures of children around his desk. As he took out the last picture frame and put it in the center of his desk, she said in awe, "Oh my, she's beautiful. Is that your wife?"

It was a photo of a very beautiful Asian woman. The image looked like an actor's studio headshot or one that was taken for a graduation.

Matt was proud to say, "Yes she is. We got married the August after I graduated Annapolis and she graduated Trinity here in DC. We met during the spring of my third year at the academy. My sister Mary, who is a year younger than me, was also going to Trinity. Being that I was her 'hotshot', her word, not mine, Naval Academy brother, she asked me to go to some Beaus Art Ball. That's where I met Jackie."

"That's her name?" Mac asked.

"Yes, Jacqueline Amanda Simms," Matt answered.

"Wait a minute, Jacqueline Simms as in Congresswoman Jackie Simms?" Mac asked incredulously.

"Yeah, she's the Representative for the 5th Congressional District in New York," John proudly stated.

Pointing to the framed photo on his desk he said, "That's her campaign headshot. We maintain a home in New York as we're both from there. Growing up we lived in Queens. Her folks are Korean and they lived in Flushing and I lived in Rockaway Beach. It took us coming to DC for us to meet. While I was deployed in different naval posts, she stayed in New York. Her folks and my folks all lived nearby so it wasn't that much trouble to raise our four kids."

"You have four kids! When did you and Congresswoman Simms find the time?" Mac asked in surprise.

"Oh you can call her Jackie, it's alright and it's not such a mouthful," John said.

Mac laughed at that and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Matt said.

He pointed out the photo frame of each of his children as he mentioned each name, "We had Kathryn a year after we got married in August of 87, Patrick a year after that in October of 88, Sean almost a year and a half after that in March of 90 and the youngest Samantha in April 93."

"When did Jackie go into Congress?" Mac asked. She was totally charmed by the story. Matt had an engaging way about him. She could see that he loved his family and was proud to tell his story.

"While I was recuperating from my injury, Jackie decided that she wanted to run for Congress. She always had a hankering for service so I supported her. While I stayed home with my leg up, I worked the phones for her first campaign. She just barely squeaked out a win in the first election. Seeing as how she does good work, getting the things that are needed for her constituency, like jobs and good schools, she's been steadily re-elected since then," Matt proudly finished.

When there was a bit of silence, Matt asked, "So you know of Jackie?"

"Yeah well everyone here does. She was instrumental in getting new funding for the JAG Corps in the next fiscal year. Now I can see why, she had a vested interest," Mac joked.

Matt laughed at that. "Yeah she did. On the other hand she had to fight Bobbi Latham tooth and nail to get it. Latham is always going after military spending, except when it suits her personal agenda. Then we can spend all we need to solve "her" problems. Jackie and she have had some knock-down drag-out fights on the House floor over that. You wouldn't know that they were both Democrats."

"Yeah we've dealt with Congresswoman Latham here a few times. She can be somewhat overbearing, trying to twist arms to get what she wants," Mac replied in agreement.

"I bet you you're being kind when you say overbearing, and I wouldn't call what she does as twisting arms. It's more like arm 'breaking'," Matt said with a smile.

Mac laughed and said, "I take it you don't get along with her as well as Jackie does."

Matt replied, "Oh you got that right. I DO NOT get along with Ms. Latham at all. I told her that once at a dinner party when she caught me alone. She was trying to get me to change Jackie's mind on some legislation they were sparring over."

"What did you tell her?" Mac asked.

Matt replied, "I told her that while Jackie had to act like her friend, I did not. I added that I was not into playing her games and to leave me out of whatever dispute she had with Jackie. I also told her that the next time she tried to use me to influence Jackie I would report her to the House Ethics Committee. Needless to say she wasn't happy about that."

Switching back to her previous question, Mac asked, "So how have you and Jackie managed to have a family with you stationed miles apart?"

"Well as a SEAL, I requested of my detailers that most of my postings be on the east coast. The Navy accommodated me for the most part. After Panama while I was recuperating and attending law school, I was home for all that time. After that during my foreign or away JAG postings, we spent as much time together whenever we could. Those times of year when Congress was in recess, she would pack up the kids to spend it at where ever I was posted, be it overseas, across the continent or in Hawaii. We decided early on in our marriage to make it work around my naval career and then her political career," Matt proudly said.

He added, "She is really pleased as punch that I'm finally posted in DC."

"I'm sure she is," Mac said in agreement with a smile.

Just then Tiner stuck his head into the office and announced, "Colonel, commander, staff meeting in the main conference room in 5 minutes."

"Thank you Tiner," Mac called. She turned to Matt and said, "Come one I'm sure the admiral can't wait to introduce you. We've been backlogged with cases here ever since Commander Rabb left. The others will be relieved that you're going to take up some of the load."

"Lead on Colonel," Matt said as he followed her out of his office.

Tuesday, March 21, 2000

0900 Local Time

JAG Headquarters

As Mac and Matt left his office they met up with Harriet and Bud. As the four walked to the staff meeting, Mac introduced them saying, "Lt. Bud Roberts and Lt. Harriet Simms, Commander Matt Simms." As Mac spoke their names, she had a thought, "Harriet, could you and Commander Simms possibly be related?"

Matt said, asked Harriet, "Where's your family from lieutenant?"

"Naples, Florida sir, and you?" Harriet asked back.

"Rockaway Beach, New York and drop the sirs for a few minutes Harriet my name is Matt," Matt said.

"Yes sir, Matt," Harriet responded cheekily.

Matt smirked indulgently then he asked, "How do you spell your last name Harriet, one 'M' or two?"

"Two Matt," Harriet responded.

"So do I, the family that spells it with one 'M' is," "lazy." Harriet said with him.

They both shared a chuckle as Matt continued. "I don't remember seeing you at the reunions, weddings or funerals so we're not first cousins. What's your father's name?" Matt asked.

"His name is Roland. What's your father's name?" Harriet returned.

"Edward, what is your paternal grandfather's name?" Matt asked back.

"Ethan, yours?" Harriet answered.

"David," Matt answered.

The he added, "You know hearing your grandfather's name reminds me of a story my dad told me when I was in high school. It came up in a discussion about a church sermon our pastor gave about fate and chances and coincidences. David was the oldest of three brothers, he, Ethan and Matthew. That's who I was named after. Matthew was engaged to a girl named Margaret."

"That's my grandmother's name," Harriet exclaimed.

"Okay we're getting somewhere," Matt replied just as excited. He continued, "Right when World War I started, David married my grandmother, Claire in 1914. When the US entered the war, he, Matthew and Ethan went into the Army. Unfortunately Matthew died from wounds he received during the war. So Ethan, being Matthew's best man, married Margaret."

Harriet gushed excitedly, "You know my father told me a similar story about my grandparents. Maybe we are related. After the meeting we'll have to find out if they're the same story."

"Yeah, let's," Matt replied as he held the conference door open for Harriet, Mac and Bud.

AJ came in shortly after them. His first order of business was to introduce Matt to the staff.

Loren Singer asked, "Are you and Lt. Simms related sir?"

"We're still trying to ascertain that lieutenant," Matt answered with an easy smile.

AJ continued the meeting saying, "Before I assign the cases I have an announcement to make. Colonel Mackenzie, just before I came into the meeting Commander Rabb called me. You will be pleased to know that the South Korean government is charging the hijacker, Solla, who took over your flight to Korea three weeks ago, has been indicted for murder and other serious charges. Her trial is set to begin next month. You and the commander as well as General Wolfe and Miss Petersen will be required to testify. So make your plans accordingly.'

"Aye, aye sir," Mac replied.

AJ continued, "As for the cases, we still have to assign defense council for the Granato case." AJ slid the file to Matt. "It's yours commander."

"Aye sir," said as he opened the file to start perusing it.

After assigning various other cases AJ adjourned the meeting.

1030 Local Time

JAG Headquarters

Matt was back in the conference room speaking with his client, Petty Officer Andrea Granato.

He asked her, "So petty officer what did your recruiter say to you?"

"He said that after boot camp I could have the choice in the air traffic control field. But I was assigned to my ship and every time I applied or inquired about openings in that field, I was told every time that all the billets were full," Granato replied.

After Matt finished interviewing Granato, he went to interview Granato's recruiter, Roger Pearson. He denied that he had promised her anything. He did let it slip that his quota of 1.5 new recruits a month was doable where the former requirement of 4 new recruits per month was not. Matt left thinking that he may have his defense all set up.

1330 Local Time

JAG Headquarters

Mac entered her office and slammed her briefcase down. She had just come back from a very difficult interview. She needed to get background on P.O. Granato from her female CO, Commander Samantha Woodling. Woodling was also the convening authority for the case. Woodling was charging Granato with the severe charge of Desertion not the lesser charge of Unauthorized Absence, for missing her ship's deployment.

During their interview, Woodling told Mac, "Granato was a whiner. She was always complaining about her assignments, saying that this was not what she signed up for."

Mac asked her, "Commander is your attitude toward Petty Officer Granato personal?"

Mac had to sit back as Woodling launched into rhetoric. "I'm surprised at you colonel. You saw it yourself about how hard it was when females were discriminated against in the military. You'd had better understand that if you were going to prosecute this case."

The interview ended shortly after that.

After slamming her things and generally venting to the empty office, Mac sat down and began preparing her case. She looked up when she heard a knock on her open door. She was surprised to see Bobbi Latham.

"Congresswoman, do what do I owe the pleasure?" Mac asked as she got up to shake her hand.

"Mac I came to see you because a Petty Officer Granato's mother called me about her daughter being lied to by her recruiter. I found out that you were prosecuting the case. I need the petty officer to testify at my retention subcommittee. I want to expose the pervasive lying that recruiters perpetrate in order to fulfill unrealistic quotas from the Navy."

Mac smiled at that knowing that she had a gotcha moment on Latham. She told her, "Well it's not up to me you'll have to speak with her defense counsel."

"Who is her defense counsel? Get him or her in here then," Latham demanded.

Just then there was a knock on the lintel. Latham turned around with a look of annoyance to see who it was that had the audacity to interrupt her meeting. Her jaw dropped as she saw Matt walk into the office at Mac's "Enter". Mac got a kick at the expression on Latham's face when she saw Matt.

Sticking her tongue firmly in her cheek Mac said, "Commander Simms, do you know Congresswoman Latham."

Catching on Matt walked in and politely put his hand out saying, "Yes I do. The congresswoman and I are well acquainted colonel."

Latham recovered enough to take his hand and say, "Commander I didn't know you were assigned to JAG Headquarters."

"Well today is my first day here," Matt explained.

Mac knew what Matt wanted to discuss, but to preserve her merriment she just had to ask, "What can I do for you Matt?"

"I would like to make a deal for my client, Petty Officer Granato," Matt began before Latham interrupted him.

"That's the Petty Officer I want to testify at my retention committee," Latham said.

"Not a chance congresswoman. My client will not testify in front yours or anyone else's com-med-tee," Matt flatly stated, equating Latham's 'committee' with a 'comedy'.

Latham was not surprised at Matt turning her request down. She got up and said, "Well, we'll see what Admiral Chegwidden says then."

"That's fine Bobbi. I'll respectfully tell him the same thing I'm telling you. Stay away from my client," Matt stated.

Latham practically flounced out of the office at that. Mac and Matt made a show of watching her cross the bullpen. As soon as the congresswoman was out of sight and earshot, they started to laugh hysterically.

After they calmed down Matt began his plea, "Mac my client wants to stay in the Navy. Is there any deal we can make?"

"I don't know if I can make a deal. Her CO is the convening authority, and she wants to make her an example. You may do better in trial," Mac honestly told him.

"Okay, we'll see what we can do then. I had a feeling that's what was going to happen. I called Woodling just before I came in. She seems to be intractable. I was hoping that you could convince her, but I didn't know you had already spoken with her. Sorry about that," Matt told her.

"No problem Matt," Mac acknowledged.

"Okay I'll see you in court tomorrow. Now I have to leave early to get to Baltimore before rush hour to interview Granato's mom," Matt said as he was walking out.

Wednesday, March 22, 2000

1000

JAG Headquarters Courtroom

Late the day before in his interview of Granato's mother, Maria told Matt, "The recruiter filled her head with exciting stuff. I didn't know she was unhappy until she got home."

Matt also found out from Mrs. Granato found that Andrea had gone directly to boyfriend Peter Skowron's house. Based on what Mrs. Granato said about Skowron after that, Matt knew what he had to do.

To begin his part of the proceeding Matt stood up and stated, "Your honor my client wishes to change her plea and plead guilty to Unauthorized Absence and not guilty to Desertion."

"Why does she wish to do so commander?" the judge, Rear Admiral Morris asked.

"Your honor we intend to prove that not only is the convening authority's prosecution of Petty Officer Granato extremely severe, but it is also selective and we will present evidence to that fact."

"Does the prosecution have any objections?"

"No your honor we do not," Mac stood up to answer.

"Very well commander, colonel proceed with your case," Admiral Morris announced.

Mac started off by calling her first witness, Peter Skowron. On the stand Skowron claimed that the reason Granato left the Navy was that she wanted to get back together with him.

On cross examination Matt was able to get to admit that he only had a casual relationship with her.

Mac then called the Hartung's Chief of the Boat, Master Chief Rowe. On the stand Rowe complained how angry he was that Granato quit because everyone else was working like plow horses.

Matt's cross examination had him admit that he was singling Granato out for drudgework.

When Mac had Commander Woodling on the stand, she testified that Granato's absence made life harder for everyone else on the ship.

Again on cross examination Matt was able to show that Granato's absence hadn't hurt the ship's readiness. He was also able to show that Woodling had basically let off three men under her command for Unauthorized Absence but charged the one female, Granato, with Desertion, basically to prove that she was a tough commander.

Mac then called Renee as a witness. Mac asked her, "Are you a recruiting expert?"

Renee answered, "No I was chosen to produce the commercial with the caveat of portraying the Navy in a fair and positive way. The Navy liked me for my edge, my honesty, and my independence. They also knew that I could produce a quality presentation."

Mac asked, "Do you believe what the Navy portrays?"

Rene answered, "Yes I do. I have seen that there are people who do well in the Navy, you and your colleague Commander Rabb, who was in the commercial."

Mac smiled at that and asked, "Did the Navy provide you with recruiting materials or literature and did you read them?"

Rene answered, "Yes they did and I did extensively. I saw that they offered many opportunities for education and other benefits."

Mac countered, "Then how do you explain what happened to Petty Officer Granato?"

Rene answered honestly, "The Navy is like anywhere else. There are those who are honest in presenting themselves. Then there are others who are dishonest. I mean if everyone was honest, we wouldn't be sitting n this courtroom. I also read in the literature a line that stated 'upon availability'."

Matt smiled as Mac had to give Rene props for her answer.

Mac gave up at that point, "I have no more questions for Miss Peterson."

Matt got up to say, "I also have no questions for Miss Petersen. For the record your honor I would like to stipulate that I have seen the commercial. While it was done very well, it has no bearing on the guilt or innocence of Petty Officer Granato."

"So stipulated," Admiral Morris announced. He then asked, "Do you have any more witnesses colonel?"

Mac thought for a moment then said, "No your honor."

"Very well then, commander, call your first witness."

Matt stood up and said, "I call Commander Harmon Rabb to the stand."

Wednesday, March 22, 2000

1130 Local Time

JAG Headquarters

Mac wasn't surprised, originally she was going to call Harm herself, but after hearing Rene's answers, she had decided at the last minute against it. Still she was intrigued as to what Matt was going to ask Harm.

After Harm took the stand and was sworn in Matt began.

"Commander Rabb, it's nice to see you again."

"Likewise Commander Simms," Harm replied.

"Commander when did you join the Navy?" Matt asked.

"When I enrolled in the Naval Academy in 1985," Harm answered.

Mac stood up and said, "Objection your honor. Commander Rabb's record has nothing to do with this case."

Matt spoke up saying, "It's not Commander's Rabb's record that interests me your honor. Petty Officer Granato admits that her absence from her ship was unauthorized. While she still wants to stay in the Navy, the charges she is facing are severe. We intend to show that they are 'selectively' severe and the punishment being considered in this court does not meet the charge to which she is pleading guilty. If you allow me, Commander Rabb will enlighten the court to a similar incident where the punishment was appropriate."

"Very well, objection overruled. You may proceed with your examination commander, but come to your point quickly," Admiral Morris instructed.

"Yes your honor," Matt acknowledged. He began, "Commander we all know that the new enrollees or plebes, report to the academy in the summer before their first year. How did you find your first summer at the academy?"

"It was tough, but I got through it," Harm answered warily.

"Yes it was. Was it what you were expecting?" Matt asked.

"It was not like I thought it would be," Harm answered. He had an idea where Matt was going.

Matt didn't disappoint him as he asked "Is that why you ran away after only 3 weeks?"

Mac gasped. While she knew that Harm ran away because Jack Keeter had told her so while they were in the Iranian desert after she and Harm helped Keeter retrieve the stealth fighter that he forced landed there, she had no idea that Matt knew about it.

For his part Harm answered without embarrassment saying, "That's correct."

"Where were you running to commander?" Matt asked.

"To home, to my folks," Harm answered.

"What changed your mind? Why did you come back to the academy?" Matt asked.

"My platoon mate Jack Keeter came after me to convince me to come back," Harm answered.

"What did he say to convince you?" Matt asked.

"He said that I was throwing away everything I worked so hard to achieve and that it would dishonor my father's memory if I quit," Harm said stoically.

"What did you do when you came back commander?" Matt asked.

"I reported to the midshipman who was in charge of my platoon," Harm answered.

"Who was that midshipman?" Matt asked.

"You were," Harm answered. There were collective gasps and then chuckles from Mac, the audience as well as the jury.

After Admiral Morris gaveled the court back to order Matt asked. "What was your penalty for running away commander?"

"I had to walk tours the whole of my non-class and non-sleeping times for a month," Harm answered.

"Do you think that the penalty was appropriate?" Matt asked.

"At the time no, but now that I look back, it was what I deserved," Harm acknowledged.

"So you don't believe that you should have been kicked out of the academy, out of the Navy?" Matt asked again.

"No I believe that penalty would have been too severe," Harm answered.

"Thank you commander, oh and while I have you up there, you're welcome," Matt said with a smile.

"For what, giving me the walking tours or not throwing me out of the academy?" Harm asked in bewilderment.

"For sending Keeter after you, he wasn't your roommate that summer. How do you think he knew you were absent? I was the one doing bed checks that night," Matt answered.

Now even Admiral Morris joined in the short round of laughter before he gaveled the court to order. He dismissed Harm, who went and sat in the audience.

After that he court declared a recess for the day.

For the rest of the day Matt researched the records for those recruits that Pearson recruited. He found evidence that showed Pearson had another male recruit that quit. That recruit was given an honorable discharge eight months after signing. The reason was because the Navy failed to honor a contract that Pearson had made.

Thursday, March 23, 2000

1030 Local Time

JAG Headquarters

Based on what Matt found out about Pearson, he recalled him to the stand. Pearson admitted, "I didn't lie. I just didn't point out any of the bad things that could happen."

In his closing arguments Matt told the jury, "The charges far outweigh the transgression."

The jury found Granato not guilty on everything except being UA. She was sentenced to two months in the disciplinary barracks and not discharged from the Navy. Matt assured her that he would speak with her detailer about her training in air traffic control.

As Mac and Matt walked together to their offices, Matt said, "Yesterday Harriet told me that we really are related through our great-grandfather. She spoke to her dad last night and he told her the same story about her grandparents."

"That's really great Matt. What does Jackie say about that?" Mac asked.

"Oh she's thrilled at that. She said it was nice to have some more family in the area. By the way is AJ Roberts named after the admiral?" Matt asked.

"Yeah but he's not in name but in the initials," Mac said in a semi whisper. Matt look bewildered and Mac went on to say, "Ask Bud and Harriet about it when you're out of the office. They'll explain."

Matt nodded. They were outside their offices when Matt put his things down in his office, then they went into Mac's to continue their conversation as he went on, "Speaking of that, Jackie and I are having a sort of family reunion with the Roberts this Saturday. Harriet also told me that you and Harm are an item, would you two like to come over as well?"

Mac smiled as she said, "You know that would be nice. It would be the first social gathering since we started dating. Let me call him. Since you and he are old acquaintances from the Academy I'm sure he'll be glad to come and relive some tall tales."

"Good, come over about 1600 Saturday?" Matt asked.

"That's fine, by the way where do you live?" Mac asked.

"We have a house in Alexandria at," Matt gave her his address and the directions that she wrote on her legal pad.

"Okay we'll be there," Mac said.

"Great I'll tell Jackie you're coming," Matt said then he asked, "What do you and Harm like to eat, anything special or favorite dessert?"

"Well I love steak and anything chocolate. Harm is a vegetarian, but he likes fish and chicken now and then," Mac explained.

"Okay, what do you like to drink, wine, beer or stronger beverage?" Matt asked.

"Harm likes beer, but I uh I don't drink, I'm an alcoholic," Mac said almost in embarrassment.

She was totally surprised when Matt said, "Welcome to the club, so am I."

Mac smiled as she now found a kindred spirit.

Matt continued, "I abused booze and painkillers."

"Was that due to your leg injury?" Mac asked.

"Yeah it was. When my leg was really bothering me, I loaded up on painkillers. Then to get off them, I started drinking. It got to a point that even though I was not feeling the pain, I was craving the oblivion that the booze brought me. I was downing almost a quart of liquor a week, scotch, bourbon, vodka; anything I could get my hands on. I stopped when Jackie did an intervention on me. She gave me a choice, either give up drinking or give up our family. Also I had already applied for law school. She said that I would never be able to pass it if I was drinking. So seeing that my entire family and future were in jeopardy I gave up drinking and entered a detoxification program that the Navy had set-up. It took me two months to dry up and get over the cravings. During my detox time I learned that I was not only hurting myself and my career, but also my family and Jackie's career."

"Did the press bother her about your addictions?" Mac asked.

"They tried, but as soon as I found out that word of my problem had leaked, I went preemptive. I called my own news conference and admitted to it. They lapped it up. The press likes nothing better than an MOH winner admitting to being fallible. Anyway, Jackie's people played the MOH aspect up and being that I was never arrested for DUI or other public intoxication incidents it didn't hurt her in the voting. By the way that's one more reason why I detest Bobbi Latham," Matt said with vehemence.

"Why?" Mac asked intrigued.

"She was the one who leaked word of my problem to the press," Matt answered.

"Wow I never knew she was capable of such a thing," Mac exclaimed in astonishment.

"Yeah well she is. It happened during Jackie's second reelection campaign. Latham was supporting an African-American candidate that was running against Jackie. She thought that my problem would hurt Jackie's campaign. That's when I called the press conference. Jackie found out later when she overheard two of Latham's aides talking in the ladies room at the capitol one day," Matt explained.

"Does she know you know?" Mac asked.

"Yeah she does. I can't prove it though so Jackie and I decided to let it drop since there's nothing we can do about it," Matt answered.

"How long have you been sober?" Mac asked.

"I haven't had a drink since November 30, 1990. It was after I got out of detox that I went into law school. How long have you been sober?"

"Two years, five days, 3 hours and 25 minutes. Before that I hadn't had a drink for over 10 years," Mac stated. She told Matt about her initial bout with alcohol and how her 'Uncle Matt' helped her dry out.

"So your uncle is named Matthew to, huh. No wonder we get along so well," Matt said smiling.

Mac laughed as she added, "He's the reason I went into the Marines. He's also a MOH winner. He got it in Vietnam."

"What's his full name Mac?" Matt asked.

"Colonel Matthew O'Hara," Mac answered. She sat back and waited expectantly for Matt to connect the dots. It didn't take long.

"Wait a minute, THAT Colonel O'Hara is your uncle, the one who stole the Declaration of Independence?" Matt said in astonishment.

"Yeah that one," Mac said smiling.

"Wow I read about that case while I was posted in Naples," Matt said.

"That's also when I met Harm," Mac said.

"Really, so why did it take so long for you two to start dating? I mean he's not bad looking and you're a smart, strong, beautiful, sweet lady. Any decent guy with a pulse would have grabbed you up in a flash, once they got to know you" Matt said.

Mac's face turned deep red as she blushed at the compliment. She was very touched that someone had called her a lady. She realized no one had ever done that. She had to cough to hide the fact that she was getting choked up at the thought.

"It's a long story. When we have a bit more time on Saturday we'll tell you," Mac promised.

"Okay fair enough," Matt said. Then he asked almost in embarrassment,

"Uh, what made you fall off the wagon two years ago? If you don't mind my asking," Matt said.

"No it's alright. I like the idea that I can finally share this with someone who understands, besides Harm," Mac said in reassurance.

She continued, "I was being stalked by a deranged cop. He killed my boyfriend right outside the bar where we were going to meet then he kidnapped me. In between the killing and the kidnapping, I had that drink or I should say drinks. Unfortunately I was on my lunch hour in the middle of the work day. When I returned to work, I was three sheets to the wind. Thank God Harm was the only one who saw me drunk. He got me out of the building PDQ and took me home. He stayed with me until I sobered up. After we finally got the kidnapper, I started going to A.A. meetings again. If it wasn't for Harm, I would have flushed my career down the toilet."

"Well it's a good thing he's in love with you then," Matt said smiling.

"Yes it is," Mac said smiling back.

Saturday, March 25, 2000

1545 Local Time

7200 West Boulevard

Alexandria, VA

The first impression Mac and Harm had of the Simms' property was that it was a typical Alexandria redbrick two-story home. The exception being, perhaps, the size of its lot; the front lawn was at least one hundred yards from West Boulevard Drive.

Their first impression changed as Harm pulled his Lexus up the driveway.

They saw that the rise of the lawn concealed both a circular driveway in front of the house and a large area in front of the basement garage on the right. They saw that the Roberts' minivan was parked in front of the garage. Just then one of the triple garage doors opened electrically as Matt came walking out.

He was bent over because he had a little girl on his back taking a piggy-back ride. She was about 7 years old. Her features were a beautiful combination of Asian and Caucasian. She had brown eyes and had dark straight hair that was held in long pigtails on either side of her head.

Matt put his daughter down so he could shake hands with them, Matt greeted Mac and Harm with, "Welcome to chez Simms. This is Samantha. Samantha this is Colonel Sarah Mackenzie and Commander Harmon Rabb."

Samantha went right up to Mac and Harm to politely shake their hands saying, "I'm pleased to meet you Colonel Mackenzie and Commander Rabb."

"We're very pleased to meet you as well Samantha," Mac said for her and Harm.

Harm added, "You're very pretty. I bet you have all the boys chasing you."

Samantha looked at him wide eyed and said very seriously, "Oh no they don't. Daddy said he'll shoot them first. Beside he says my sister Kate and I can't date until he's dead."

Mac and Harm looked aghast first at Samantha and then Matt. They were just about to say something until Samantha started giggling. Then she let out a very hearty, "Gotcha!"

Mac and Harm started to laugh along as Matt grabbed Samantha in a hug to give her a nuggy on the top of her head saying, "Smart alec don't be fresh."

Samantha laughed some more as she skipped ahead of them into the garage.

Turning to Mac and Harm he said, "Come on into the house this way."

Matt led them through the garage. There was a red Yukon, a black Lincoln Town Car and beige Chrysler 300 parked in the spaces at the three doors. There was room for some other vehicles as the garage ran all the way under the length of the house. There were the usual shelves with paint cans and other stuff one would store in a garage. Toward the back was the area with a work bench and pegboard wall with the tools hanging from it. They passed through the washroom with the washer, dryer and slop-sink and walked up the stairs from there.

When they arrived in the kitchen they were greeted with a "Hi I'm Jackie. You have to be Colonel Mackenzie and Commander Rabb. Matt has said so much about you two."

"Call me Mac please," Mac said as she shook hands with Jackie.

"And I'm Harm," He said as he also shook Jackie's hand.

"Mac, Harm, follow me. The Roberts are in the living room," Jackie said leading the way.

Jackie was Mac's height. She looked similar to the photo on John's desk. Her shoulder length hair was tied back in a casual pony tail. She was wearing sneakers, faded blue jeans and a three button white polo shirt. She had a good figure. 'Pretty good for having four children,' Mac thought.

Jackie and Matt led them from the kitchen to the living room. There they were met by a blonde whirlwind. He charged at and hugged Mac at her knees and squealed, "Auntie Mac, Uncle Harm."

Mac bent down to pick her godson up. She gave him his hug and kiss. She passed him onto Harm who doled his affections as well.

Harriet and Bud both got up to greet them enthusiastically. "Colonel, nice to see you and commander it's extra nice to see you. It's been a while. I only saw your back on Wednesday when you left after testifying at the colonel's case," Harriet said as she bent to give them a kiss each.

"Well Harriet, my new job keeps me busy. It's similar to what I did at JAG," Harm said. He added, "And how many times do I have to tell you it's Harm and Mac when we're away from the office and out of uniform."

"Yeah we ran into the same problem. It was only after the third 'congresswoman' when Jackie threatened them with an IRS audit if they didn't drop the formality," Matt commented.

Everyone shared a laugh as the Roberts acted like good sports by shrugging their shoulders.

Matt asked his other children to step up and meet Mac and Harm, "You've already met Samantha and here are Kathryn or Kate, Patrick and Sean. Kids this is Colonel Sarah Mackenzie and Commander Harmon Rabb."

The three came up and shook hands with Mac and Harm. Kate was the younger picture of her mother with some of her father's features. At almost 5 feet tall she had long straight black hair that ran down her back to almost her waist. She had the front styled in cute bangs.

Patrick was slightly shorter than his sister with an easy smile. He had brown hair like his dad, also with both his parents' features.

Sean was a younger version of his brother. He was a little shy at meeting the new visitors.

As soon as the intros were completed, Sean said, "Come on AJ I'll show you how to play air hockey." The two youngsters ran up the stairs. The adults smiled as they heard them tromp across the floor above them. Kate and Patrick hung around for a while to get to know everyone.

While their guests were sitting in either the sofa and the matching loveseat, Jackie perch on Matt's lap, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. Matt in turn wrapped his arms snugly around her waist.

Harm began the conversation with, "So Mac tells me that you and Matt are related Harriet."

"Yes sir.." Harriet started before she was interrupted by Harm, Mac and Matt chorusing, "HARRIET!"

Chagrined Harriet continued her explanation, "Well MATT and I are related through our great grandfather, which a genealogical search Bud and I did showed that his name was James. One of his sons, Ethan, is my grandfather. The other son, David, is Matt's."

"The story of Matthew being engaged to Margaret, but when he died, Ethan married her, was so romantic," Mac said.

"Yes it was. I already knew the story because Matt's dad Edward told me that story shortly after we met," Jackie said.

"Speaking of romantic meetings Mac, you promised that you'd tell us why it took so long for you and Harm to finally say that you that you love each other," Matt said.

Harm and Mac sighed as she went into reciting the whole tale. Harriet added her little bits and observations. She even mentioned, "For a time there was a pool in the office about when they'd 'get their heads out of their sixes and admit their feelings for each other.

"Who won the pool Harriet?" Jackie asked.

"No one did Jackie. It was dissolved when Harm went back to flying after his eyes got fixed. Since he came back there wasn't any time to set up another until they went down to Australia and admitted how they felt to each other. I tell you it was a relief to see that my jaw being broken wasn't in vain," Bud said. He was intelligible even though he still had his jaw wired shut, because he had gotten good at speaking that way.

"When do you get the wires out Bud?" Matt asked.

"The week after next, I can't wait to eat solid food again," Bud said with a sigh.

"Well you look pretty good there Bud. You've lost your belly," Mac said in empathy.

Bud smiled at that.

It was Jackie who spoke up saying, "Harm since Matt told me that you like fish, I've had salmon steaks ready to go. Is that alright?"

"That's fine Jackie," Harm said appreciatively.

"So Mac as a steak lover, how do you deal with Mr. Vegetarian here?" Matt asked.

"Oh it's alright. We order half meat and half veggie delight pizzas. Also Harm is a pretty good cook. He makes good vegetarian lasagna, other pasta and sir fry. Just don't ask him to make his meatless meatloaf. I tasted it and I told him it should be classified as toxic waste," Mac said cheekily.

She giggled as Harm pulled her close and kissed the top of her head and said, "It's not that bad."

"YES IT IS!" Harriet, Bud and even Mac chorused back.

Jackie and Matt roared with hysterical laughter.

The evening continued pleasantly after that as the three couples traded telling their love stories and the tall tales from Harm and Matt's time together at the Naval Academy. After that they all knew that they would all get along well as close friends.

Thursday, April 6, 2000

1945 Local Time

Passenger Shuttle

Dulles Airport

Mac was sitting in her seat as she rode along on the shuttle to the terminal from the parking lot where she parked her 'Vette. She was taking the week off and going to see Harm. He was down in Pensacola on a case. While he was down there he would get his flight quals for the first half of the year over with.

At first Mac didn't want the week off, but given the circumstances that she was facing in DC, Matt had practically insisted, saying, "Let me do what I need to do to clear the case. I don't need you here for that, so why don't you find out where Harm is and go to him. I think you'll find that he'll be exactly what you need."

She had to agree with his logic. She knew she would be an impediment to his investigation.

She emailed Harm to tell him what her plans were.

April 4, 2000

To: Cmdr Harmon Rabb

From: Lt. Col Sarah Mackenzie

I know I was going to wait for you here, but I need to get away from DC for a few days. I can't wait to see you.

Mac

April 5, 2000

To: Lt. Col Sarah Mackenzie

From: Cmdr Harmon Rabb

My door is always open, Mac. Do you want to tell me what's going on? You've got me a little worried.

Harm

April 5, 2000

To: Cmdr Harmon Rabb

From: Lt. Col Sarah Mackenzie

I have a late night flight out of Dulles. I'll be landing in Pensacola around noon. Don't worry about meeting me at the airport. I'll catch a cab to the base and get a room at the VOQ. I'll explain everything when I get there. I promise.

Mac

Friday, April 7, 2000

1600 Local time

Pensacola, Florida

Harm signed off on the last of the reports from the qualification flights he'd flown that day and made his way over to Captain Long. Harm came to attention and waited for the Captain to acknowledge him before he spoke.

"Commander Rabb requesting permission to begin liberty sir," Harm stated.

"You did a heck of a job up there today, Rabb. Too bad you don't do it full time anymore," Captain Long commented. "Enjoy the time off."

"Thank you, Sir," Harm replied.

"Dismissed."

"Aye, Sir." With that, Harm turned on his heel and left the office. He immediately headed to the VOQ. Mac should have been here for several hours already, but because he needed to finish his quals he had yet to see her and he was quite worried about her.

When he reached the front desk without spotting her, he inquired if she'd checked in yet. "Excuse me, Lieutenant," Harm addressed the young man sitting at the desk.

"How can I help you, Sir?"

"Has Lt. Colonel Mackenzie checked in yet?" Harm asked.

"She has," came a voice from behind him causing Harm to quickly do an about face.

"Mac?" he questioned.

"Why don't you go get changed and take me out to dinner?" Mac replied.

Harm took a tentative step towards her, but something in her expression made him stop. "Give me five minutes," he replied. "I'll be right back."

"I'll be here waiting," she promised.

Unable to read her mood, but sensing that something was drastically wrong, Harm raced upstairs to his own temporary quarters where he quickly changed into jeans and a polo shirt before running back downstairs.

When Harm came down they walked out and around the building for the few steps to where he parked his rental car. They both got in without a word. It wasn't until they were outside of the base and on their way into town that she finally spoke.

"Harm, I've made a mess of things this time."

"What happened?" Harm asked as he carefully maneuvered through the traffic.

"I saw a fitness report on Bud's client. Somebody left it in my car for me to find, and I got called on it."

Harm's brow shot up at that, but he let her continue.

"The look on Bud's face was one of total disbelief, Harm. And then the Admiral...he doesn't believe that I didn't intentionally read the report. I was dismissed from the case. Matt had to take over. Also I'm going to be facing ethics charges when I go back."

Harm pulled into a small shopping center and parked the car so he could turn to look at her. "Do you know who put it there?"

"It doesn't matter, Harm. I knew better than to even look at it."

"Wait a minute," he argued. "This is your career we're talking about. It does matter."

"You don't understand," she said, tears of frustration making their way down her cheeks as she opened the car door and got out.

Harm followed suit, walking around the car and wrapping her in his arms. She stood rigid for several moments, refusing to allow herself to draw from his strength...hating herself for needing him, but wanting desperately to give in to the warmth and safety of his embrace.

He continued to hold her, his hands stroking gently up and down her back until he felt her relax. He felt the sobs that racked her body as she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. "I don't know what to do, Harm."

"It's okay, Mac," he whispered. "You're not alone. I'm right here and we'll get through this together."

They stood like that for several moments, until Mac finally took a small step away from him. "I hate feeling this vulnerable."

"I know," he replied as he reached up to wipe the remaining tears from her face. "But I'm glad that you trust me this much."

"I ran away from the problem."

He shrugged slightly. "Sometimes a strategic retreat is in order."

Mac chuckled lightly at that and then turned her gaze up to his. "I love you, Harm."

"I love you, too," he replied. Leaning down to plant a soft kiss on her lips, he added, "Now, not that I don't want to spend time with you, but we should probably come up with a game plan so you can get yourself back to JAG and get this mess cleared up. Somebody obviously went to a lot of trouble to discredit you on this case and we should figure out who and why."

"It's already being done. After Matt took over as prosecutor and closed the case, he launched an investigation as to how the report was taken and left in my car."

"Well let's call him and find out how he's doing," Harm suggested

"Can we do that tomorrow?" she asked. "Because tonight, I'd really like to just get lost in loving you."

"Well..." he began. "You did fly all the way down here and I do have the rest of the week before I have to report back to the Navy Yard."

Mac smiled as she reached up and pulled his face down to hers. Their lips met in a gentle kiss before she pulled away laughing.

"What's so funny?" Harm asked.

"Here we are having our reunion in a parking lot. It's not the setting I had in mind," Mac said.

Harm shared in her laughter before wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her to his side. "Come on, there's this great little Indian restaurant not far from here. We'll grab some dinner and then we'll go for a walk or whatever."

"Harm after dinner I'd rather go for the whatever," Mac said in almost pleading tones.

Harm drew in a sharp breath at the enormity of what she was saying. He asked, "Not that I don't want the same as you but I have to ask, are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure," Mac said as she pulled him into a searing kiss. When they came up for air, she firmly told him, "Harm you're it for me. I don't want any other man. I want us to be married ASAP and I want us to start having children right away."

"Right away huh?" Harm said smiling.

"Yes right away. I'm on the pill now but I plan to stop taking it after my next period so that I can be ready to try for a honeymoon baby for right after we get married, whenever that is," Mac said.

"So you want to cut our courtship short and go right to being engaged?" Harm asked in a teasing tone.

"Oh I still want all the romantic things you have planned. And when you're ready to propose, I'll be just as surprised and even more happy," Mac said.

"That sounds good because I have a lot of 'courtship' things planned," Harm said giving her a sweet kiss.

"I like that, in the meantime what about 'whatever'?" Mac asked seductively.

"Well we can't go back to the VOQ for that. We'll check into a nice hotel, get a nice room . Pensacola is full of them," Harm suggested.

"That sounds good. Why don't we have dinner now and when we get back to the base we'll check out of the VOQ and go to that nice hotel," Mac said.

"Glad we're in agreement," Harm said as he laid a deep kiss on her.

After they came up for air, Harm led her back to the car and they drove to the restaurant. While he made his way through the light traffic he told Mac, "You're going to be okay. You know that, don't you? Matt will get to the bottom of this. He's a good guy."

Mac nodded her agreement, saying, "I know."

When they stopped at a red light she had another thought and voiced it, "You know Matt was right."

"Really what was he was right about?" Harm asked.

"That you were exactly what I needed," Mac answered as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I couldn't agree more." Harm said as leaned over Mac and kissed the top of her head.

Friday, April 7, 2000

1445 Local Time

JAG Headquarters

After Matt disposed of the trial part of the Bracken case, he had taken Mac's statement as to what she did from the beginning of her investigation. It was a shame that she burned the Part B of Bracken's fitness report. He would have liked to see if he could lift some fingerprints off the pages. So he did the next best thing. He procured the transcripts for the part of the trial previous to when he took over. He was intrigued by a few things. One, Lt. Singer's very quick objection to Mac stating Bracken's drunken state on the day of the mishap. Matt believed that Lt. Singer objected on the basis that Mac must have seen the report. If that was so, how did Singer know that Mac even had the report?

Matt scheduled interviews with Bud and Singer. He began with Bud immediately after the morning staff meeting.

"Lieutenant you will have to forget that we are family three or four times removed. I need you to tell me the exact sequence of events leading to Lt. Singer's objections and the disclosure of Lt. Colonel Mackenzie's reading of Bracken's Part B fitness report."

Bud replied, "Well sir during the course of the trial I was having a hard time reining Lt. Singer in. She was almost giving Colonel Mackenzie the whole case whenever she objected to the colonel's line of questioning about Chief Bracken's sobriety. I told her that by trying to keep her from asking those questions revealed that Bracken had something to hide."

"Well we both know that from Bracken's plea bargain that he actually did have something to hide," Matt said.

"Yes sit that's true, but Lt. Singer was all gung ho to getting a win, instead of seeing justice was done fairly," Bud said.

"Getting onto the disclosure of Colonel Mackenzie reading the report, Mac's statement was that someone left it in her car, open to the pertinent page detailing Bracken's blood alcohol level immediately after the mishap. In the position in which the report was open, one could not help but read it. How do you think the report got to be in her car?" Matt asked.

"I have no idea sir," Bud answered honestly.

"Okay that will be all lieutenant. Send in Lt. Singer please Bud," Matt said dismissing him.

When Singer came in she stood in front of Matt's desk at attention. She firmly stated, "Lt. Singer reporting as ordered sir!"

Matt made her wait for about ten seconds as he made a show of organizing his notes. Then he said, "At ease and have a seat lieutenant."

After Singer made herself comfortable, Matt began, "Lieutenant I need to know the reasons for your actions in court during the time before I took over the case for Colonel Mackenzie."

"Yes sir," Singer answered.

Matt continued, "I interviewed the Judge, Captain Delario. He said that it was astounding how quickly you objected when the colonel asked the chief if he was drinking during the night before the mishap. Captain Delario got the impression that you were certain that the colonel knew something, which she did inadvertantly. Did you know that Colonel Mackenzie had actually seen Bracken's Part B report?

"Yes sir I did," Singer said.

"How did you know that lieutenant?" Matt asked.

"Sir my client told me that he had seen the report," Singer answered simply.

"Oh really, did he say how he knew that?" Matt asked.

"No sir, he didn't say," Singer stated truthfully.

"Okay lieutenant, that will be all," Matt said dismissing her.

After Singer left Matt made a couple of calls after which he received a couple of faxes as a result. After he perused the faxes, he smiled in satisfaction. He straightened his desk up and prepared to leave his office. He stopped by the admiral's office to tell him where he was going. On the way out he stopped by Harriet's desk and told her, "Harriet if anyone calls, be it Colonel Mackenzie or my wife, tell them I had to go to Bethesda to interview a witness."

"Aye sir," Harriet said.

1530 Local Time

Navy Medical Center

Bethesda, MD

Matt walked through the corridors of the hospital toward the doctors' private offices. He approached the entrance to the hallway and asked the petty officer receptionist, "Excuse me could you please direct me to Lt. Commander Dr. Elizabeth Morris' office?"

"Yes sir, hers is the third office down the hall on the left," the petty officer answered. She then asked, "Do you have an appointment commander?"

"No I don't but I called her earlier and she is expecting me, "Matt said.

The petty officer said, "Very well sir, you can go right in."

Matt strode toward the office in question. He knocked and walked in after he heard "Enter." When he went in she directed Matt to the chair in front of her desk.

Matt opened his briefcase and took out a personal recorder, "Doctor, I need to record this interview. Do you consent?"

Morris hesitated for a beat then she said, "Yes go ahead."

Matt turned the device on and said, "For the record and with your consent Doctor Morris I am recording this interview."

He began, "Dr. Morris, I'm Commander Simms of the JAG Corps. I'm investigating a case. Doctor, could you please tell me how Senior Chief Bracken's Part B of his fitness report that detailed his blood alcohol level during the mishap that he was involved in, was removed from storage? He didn't take it because he was locked up"

"I wouldn't know commander. Why would I have a desire to read it? My specialty is internal medicine, not substance abuse counseling," Morris answered.

Matt cocked an eyebrow as he said, "You know I didn't ask you if you read it."

As Morris squirmed in her chair, Matt continued, "The clerk at records storage said that he saw you in there about a week ago. You were in the file storage room for a few minutes and you left apparently empty handed. An hour after you left Dr. Collard, who counseled Chief Bracken, went in to retrieve the file. The clerk said that he was very irate at not finding it."

"Why do you think I took it?" Morris asked.

"Again, I didn't ask you if you took it," Matt told her.

Morris knew she was caught again as she sat quietly.

Matt continued, "To answer your question, all doctors, nurses and other personnel who are allowed access to the files must fill out the log that is at the storage room. Dr. Collard was the last person documented to have access to the file earlier that day. Between the first time he left and your being there, no one else was seen there to log any files in or out," Matt said.

"Why would I have wanted to take it in the first place," Morris said in her defense.

"Well before I called you, I called the Navy Yard Brig. That's where Chief Bracken was being held for the duration of his trial. They faxed me a copy of his visitors' log sheet. Your name was entered three times during the time of his incarceration. Also the Brig's phone records show that he called you at your home," Matt said as he sat back and waited.

When about 30 seconds went silently by, Matt filled the void with, "How do you know Senior Chief Bracken doctor? Why did he call you? Why did you agree to help him?" Matt asked.

Morris sighed in total defeat and said, "We were lovers for a few months. We broke it off about a month ago. He called me after his arrest. He told me that all through his case, he kept hearing about his fitness report. He heard his attorneys saying that the prosecution wasn't allowed to see it. If they did, then a mistrial could be declared. He figured if that happened he'd have more time to make a deal to get off. He told me that if I didn't help him, that he would tell of our affair. I'm a lieutenant commander. You know that enlisted and officers can't fraternize."

"Who put the file in Colonel Mackenzie's Corvette?" Matt asked.

"I did. Bracken had seen her get into it one day while he was being led out through the exit near the lot. When I went to it, it wasn't locked," Morris admitted.

Matt shut off the recorder. As he got up to leave, he said, "Well I found out what I needed Dr. Morris. I suggest you get an attorney. By law I have to report your actions in this affair and your admitted fraternization. You could be in a world of trouble."

"Any chance you could be my attorney commander?" Morris asked hopefully.

"No doctor, I'll be the convening authority," Matt said as he walked out.

When he got to his car he called JAG and submitted his preliminary report to Admiral Chegwidden. After he finished with the admiral, he called another number in his contacts list. The call went straight to voice mail.

"Well I'll try her later after I get done writing my report," Matt said to himself.

2100 Local Time

Pensacola Holiday Inn

Pensacola, FL

Mac lay asleep naked in bed with her head on Harm's equally naked chest. They were tangled in the sheets of their bed. They were dozing in a post coital embrace. They had just shared a mutually pleasurable and intense session of love making. They had done as they said, checked out of the base's VOQ and checked into the hotel they were now in. When they were alone in the elevator, Mac raised an amused eyebrow at Harm had checked them in as man and wife. His response to her questioning to that was, "It's going to be true eventually."

Mac had smiled and just hugged him affectionately. They exited the elevator and proceeded to their room. They barely had the door closed and double locked when Mac captured Harm's lips with hers. They wasted no time shedding their clothing and falling into the bed to have their way with each other.

Now Mac was being awakened from her sleep by the insistent chirping of her cellphone. She had turned it off when they were in the restaurant and had turned it back on after they ate. She didn't like to be disturbed while she ate.

"Hullo," Mac asked half asleep.

"Mac it's Matt," Matt replied.

"Matt, what's up?" Mac asked now awakening more fully.

"Mac I got you cleared of the ethics charges," Matt announced.

Mac's joy was evident as she asked, "Really how?"

"I found out who put the report in your car," Matt explained.

"Really who was it?" Mac asked excitedly.

"Bracken's lover who is a Lt. Commander from Bethesda," Matt answered.

"Wow, now what?" Mac asked relieved.

"Admiral Chegwidden is charging them with obstruction, perjury and fraternization," Matt said.

"Oh boy," was all Mac could say.

"Look I just finished my report and I'm walking out of the office on my way home. I'll call you tomorrow and give you the rest of the details," Matt said.

"Oh Matt that's great news, I can't thank you enough," Mac said choking up.

"You're welcome Mac. You enjoy the week, say hello to Harm and I'll see you next Monday," Matt said.

"Okay Matt. Say hello to Jackie for me and Harm," Mac said.

"Will do Mac," Matt said as they ended the call.

Mac closed her cellphone and snuggled back into Harm. He began to wake toward the end of the phone conversation asking, "What's up?"

"That was Matt with good news," Mac said.

"About your ethics charges?" Harm asked again.

"Yeah, he cleared me," Mac announced.

"Wow Mac that's great news. Did he say how?" Harm asked now fully awake himself.

"He said he'll give me the details tomorrow. In the meantime I'm up for more 'whatever'," Mac said seductively as she started kissing his neck and then down his chest. Harm gasped and was incapable of coherent speech as she got to where she wanted.

Monday, May 1, 2000

0830 Local Time

JAG Headquarters

As the weeks flew by Harm and Mac were really enjoying being a couple. Harm was doing all the little 'courtship' things that Mac liked and she was reciprocating. Matt was a willing participant in helping Harm get his little presents and surprises to Mac.

Some of it was more hilarious than romantic.

There was one time when Mac was on an assignment at the Navy's shipyard in Gulfport, Mississippi. She went undercover as CPO Bonnie Johnson in a Wiccan's coven to investigate a female petty officer's claim of being raped after being bewitched by another chief petty officer who was also the coven's 'high priest'. Matt had been on that assignment with her. The affair had been concluded on the previous Friday with a trial and the 'high priest's' conviction.

After the case concluded, Mac took the weekend off and went elsewhere before she returned to DC.

As a result of Mac being away for the weekend without Harm and to commemorate her role in the case, Matt got Harm to help him with a prank.

Today when Mac walked through the bullpen she found that the privacy blinds to her office were closed. She wondered why that was. When she opened her door she stood in the doorway in angry shock as she did not like the new decorations. Mac immediately knew who one of the culprits was.

Matt was coming out of his office when he heard Mac yell a very loud, "MATTHEW SIMMS YOU ARE A WALKING DEAD MAN!." He put on his most innocent look and walked over to her office. Arriving at her open doorway he nonchalantly asked, "Is there something wrong Mac?"

Mac turned on him, waving her hand around indicating the new paraphernalia in her office. She snapped at him saying, "Oh there's nothing wrong, at least nothing that I won't use on you later. Just wait! I'll get the both of you!"

"The both of us?" Matt asked just as innocently.

"I know my boyfriend was in on this. Harm so much as mentioned it to me this morning when he said, 'I hope you like the new look to your office.' This is the last time I go anywhere for a weekend alone. Putting you two together alone is asking for trouble. Just you wait. Jackie and I will think of something," Mac said.

Mac's office was decorated like someone's front lawn at Halloween. There were images of witches, ghosts, jack-o-lanterns taped to the windows and walls. There were also fake cobwebs hanging from wall to ceiling and even cardboard gravestones taped to the front of her desk.

Matt and Harm had done a masterful job. In fact the decorations were from Matt's home.

Mac started to remove the offending decorations. As she went to remove the wad of fake cobweb from the wall, she took it down so hastily that it got caught on the ribbons and insignia on her blouse.

"Aaarghhh," she yelled in great frustration.

At that Admiral Chegwidden came up to her door. He calmly and innocently asked, "Is there a problem colonel?"

Both Mac and Matt snapped to attention upon hearing his voice. AJ couldn't suppress the grin he had upon seeing the cobwebs hanging from Mac's uniform as she stood at attention.

Mac said through clenched teeth, "Nothing I can't handle sir, though you may want to prepare to inform Commander Simms next of kin in the near future sir."

Knowing about the prank because he had seen Harm and Matt setting it up the day before when he stopped by the office, he went ahead with his own joke. He stuck his head out of the office and said, "Lt. Simms please step into Colonel Mackenzie's office. She feels the need to inform you of something."

Both Mac and Matt had a hard time not laughing at that. Harriet walked into the office and upon seeing the unintended addition to Mac's uniform was finding it hard to stop from laughing herself.

AJ then said, "Now that we have gotten the morning hilarity out of the way, I trust we'll get a lot of work done today ladies and gentleman."

Mac, Harriet and Matt all chorused, "Aye, aye sir!"

"Good. Clean yourself up colonel. Oh and Mac," AJ addressed her.

"Yes sir," Mac answered almost in fear.

"I trust you'll come up with the appropriate revenge on whoever is responsible. Just keep it limited to the hours before or after the work day or even away from the office," AJ said with a smirk.

Mac snapped to a straighter form of attention and said very loudly, "Aye, aye sir, you can count on me!"

At that AJ turned to walk out and Matt beat a hasty retreat. Harriet went about assiting Mac in removing first the cobweb from her uniform and then the rest of the Halloween stuff from the office.

AJ walked away with a smile on his face. It was nice to see a happy office. While pranks in and of themselves were a tad disrespectful, he figured as long as they were done in good taste among equal ranking officers, with no property damage and were non-sexual or pornographic in nature, he condoned it to a point.

After that the office settled down for the day. Everyone there had to admit that it was a much nicer, more relaxed working place since Harm and Mac finally got together. There was no more drama and sexual tension. Mac always came into the office happy, not snapping at anyone and was genuinely someone nice to be around.

Also, Harm's replacement in Matt Simms was a pleasant surprise. He had a very good sense of humor as demonstrated in his prank on Mac. But he was totally about respect first. He was willing to give it to not only those officers of higher or equal rank, but to the officers of subordinate rank as well. When he instructed them, he did so in a teaching manner. He always tried to include them in planning cases, giving their opinions and ideas the appropriate weight in the decision making process.

Mac found herself enjoying coming to the office and looking forward to working with Matt. She really liked his boyish sense of humor and his charm. She & Harm and Jackie & Matt along with Bud & Harriet planned a lot of weekends together. If they weren't out of the office for work Mac, Matt, Harriet and Bud were usually sharing a lunch table in the commissary.

The reason Mac was away for the weekend without Harm was because she went straight from Mississippi to Kansas.

She had gone there to spend the weekend, visiting her Uncle Matt at Leavenworth Prison. She wanted to tell him of her and Harm's relationship without Harm present so that Harm would not have to deal with any negative fallout. She didn't need to worry because Uncle Matt just said to her, "About time that squid got his head out of his six. I knew he was in love with you the first time I saw him look at you at Red Rock."

When Mac came back to DC that Sunday evening, she was very happy to tell him about Uncle Matt's reaction. On the other hand she was reluctant to tell Harm that she was nude in public for the role of a Wiccan convert. She was worried that Harm would be jealous. She told him anyway because they had promised each other not to keep things away from each other. Again she didn't need to worry because after she finished telling him, he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. When they came up for air he told her, "I don't need to be jealous. Other men can look, but they can't touch. I trust you completely."

Mac had been so touched. They had gotten up from the couch and gone into the bedroom to make passionate love.

July 4, 2000

1630 Local Time

Simms Residence

Sands Point, NY

The Roberts, Rabbs and Simms were all spending the 4th of July weekend at the Simms beach front home in Sands Point, NY. It was an old Victorian style mansion that was built at the turn of the 20th Century. It had a wraparound porch with six bedrooms on the 2nd floor and attic. There was also a study with a queen sized convertible sofa off the first floor living room. Each of the kids had their own room while the sixth bedroom was used as a guest room. So there were plenty of rooms for the Simms to put up both of the guest couples in their house.

It was the home the Simms maintained in Jackie's congressional district. Being the house was on the beach of Long Island Sound it also served as their vacation home away from the rigors of DC.

After they spent the holiday swimming the families adjourned to the Simms home for dinner. The family setting made for a very pleasant atmosphere with the kids darting in and out of the house and running through the yard. Matt was barbecuing with Bud and Harm standing by chatting. The ladies were alternating preparing the rest of the meal and the patio table for dinner. Harriet kept looking over her shoulder for AJ.

After the tenth time Jackie said, "Harriet relax. AJ is having a ball. Before I came out I saw him with Samantha and Sean in the play room. They took out the 'Twister' mat. It'll keep them occupied until dinner is ready.

"Your children are so great with AJ. I thought they would ignore him, being he's so much younger than them," Harriet said.

"Well Samantha isn't too much older than AJ so she's looking out for him. And besides Harriet, didn't your doctor tell you to take it easy and reduce your stress. Believe me after four kids, I know that stress during your fifth month is the last thing you need," Jackie told her.

Harriet shrugged at that and asked, "How do you do it Jackie. How do you balance a very public career with family life?"

"Well it's something that if you want badly enough, you make it work. Matt is always telling me that with him being posted away from home, I raised our four kids alone, but that's not necessarily true. I had a lot of help. His folks helped a lot as they are only 30 minutes away. My folks were just as close before they passed away shortly after Samantha was born. And then there is my staff. They always make sure I don't stay late at the office and I don't keep them late because they have families of their own," Jackie explained.

"If Matt was away most of the time, how much did he contribute in raising the kids?" Mac asked.

Jackie answered, "Oh he contributed a lot. He was home for all their births. After his initial SEAL training he was home a lot. Then he was home for most of the four year period when his leg was healing and he was in law school. After that, during the summers when Kate and Patrick were older, they would spend them with Matt at where ever he was posted. He only had two foreign postings and one duty cruise since he's been in JAG. Kate and Patrick loved the summer they spent with him in Naples, Italy. Sean was with them down under in Sydney one year and Pearl Harbor the next two summers."

"When was Matt in Sydney?" Mac asked.

"Matt was posted there in 1998. He was working in the American embassy as the Legal Advisor for Lower East Pacific Rim Region Affairs desk. He was there for a year before he was Force Judge Advocate COMPAC at Pearl. He was there for two years. I gotta tell you I had the best vacations while he was in Italy, Australia and Hawaii," Jackie said with a smile.

Mac and Harriet laughed at that along with her.

"So getting back to raising your family how did you get ready for that?" Mac asked.

"Oh you're never ready for anything. You just take it a day at a time, don't sweat the small stuff and anything else you have no control over. You try to teach your kids what's right and that no matter what, they can always come to you for help," Jackie explained.

Mac and Harriet nodded at Jackie's pearl of wisdom. They looked over to the barbecue and the men standing around it.

Matt asked Harm, "You know Harm when are you going to make an honest woman out of Mac?"

"Funny you should ask that Matt," Harm replied. He turned his back and stepped a little toward Bud so that the ladies sitting across the yard couldn't see when he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small jewelry box. Keeping their backs to the women Bud and Matt whistled softly as they admired the perfect round diamond.

Harm explained, "It's 1.3 carats in a platinum setting. I want to propose during the fireworks tonight. I need you guys to keep Mac occupied while I get set with what I have planned."

"You can count on us Harm," Matt said smiling as Bud also smiled and nodded in agreement.

2100 Local Time

Sands Point Park

Sands Point, NY

The crowds were gathering quickly to watch the fireworks. Sands Point Park was right on Long Island Sound, on the northern tip of the Port Washington peninsula, just east of the Simms house. They went to the park because they were unable to view the fireworks from their home.

Thirty minutes before the fireworks were scheduled to start, the group found a good spot and settled in. As the four Simms children sat around her and the other adults, Mac sat back against a tree with AJ snuggled onto her lap. They and the other spectators were going to get more of a show than they bargained for.

After they were sitting for a few minutes Harm said, "Ah nuts I left my camera in the car I'll be right back."

He gave Mac a quick kiss before he hurried back through the crowd as politely as possible. After a few minutes she started to worry about Harm returning with his camera. Even AJ sensed her distress and asked, "Where's Uncle Harm? He's going to miss the start of the show Auntie Mac."

"I don't know sweetie," Mac answered looking around herself.

Shortly after the first firework went off to the usual musical accompaniment Mac was starting to get really worried. As the fireworks continued she occasionally looked back toward where the cars were parked searching for Harm. Finally she looked back in that direction and saw a figure dressed in a set of Navy Dress whites walking toward her. He was carrying a bouquet of red roses settled in the bend of his arm. As he got closer, Mac saw it was Harm. She didn't even notice as the Simms and Roberts got up to give Harm the room he needed. As Mac got up, Harriet reached and took AJ to sit with her.

AJ asked, "What's Uncle Harm doing mommy?"

"Shhh sweetie, just sit with us and watch the show," Harriet whispered into his ear and hugged him closer.

Mac was totally stunned when Harm stopped and got down on one knee. He handed her the bouquet of roses and then pulled the ring box from his pocket. As Mac stood holding the roses, she had a watery smile knowing what was coming. She gasped as Harm opened the box and she saw the diamond. He took her left hand into his and loudly began his plea.

"Sarah Mackenzie last winter I finally realized that I have been in love with you since the day we met in the Rose Garden. Other women I have dated since that day are nothing compared to you. Your beauty and charm puts them all to shame. When we began our courtship in Australia I told you that I wanted to spend 'Eternity' with you. So for the rest of 'Eternity' would you do me the honor of being my wife. Sarah Catherine Mackenzie, will you marry me?"

Harm was looking right into Mac's eyes as he made his plea. He saw her nod as the happy tears rolled down her cheeks. He took the ring and slipped it easily onto her trembling left ring finger. He looked back up at her and saw her say something, but he didn't hear it because she was so choked up it came out very softly and it was drowned out by the boom of the fireworks. He cocked his head and asked, "What was that?"

Mac smiled as she shouted, "I SAID YES YOU BIG LUG. NOW GET UP HERE AND KISS ME!"

Harm wasted no time in complying as he stood and captured her lips with his in a searing kiss. AJ ran to his godparents and hugged them around their legs for all he was worth. The Simms and Roberts as well as the nearby spectators all got up and applauded the extra fireworks show.

July 4, 2000

Sands Point Park, NY

Immediately following the proposal, Mac had turned to Harriet and asked, "Harriet can you be my maid of honor?"

Harriet readily accepted saying, "Of course I will you silly woman. I've been looking forward to you two being married since the NATO Ball."

"That long huh? Just promise me that you won't plan it in the office like you did yours please," Mac pleaded.

"Of course, we'll talk when we get back to Virginia Mac," Harriet said.

After speaking with Harriet, Mac turned to Jackie and asked her, "Jackie can you please be one of my bridesmaids?"

"Of course I will Sarah," Jackie replied. She had not gotten used to calling her new friend by her manly sounding nickname. Mac had gently and silently acquiesced to that. Besides it was good to have a female friend call her by her given name.

Harm had been accepting handshakes from not only Bud and Matt, but from most of the other men in the surrounding audience as well. He got a lot of 'I wish I thought to do it that way' or "I'm gonna do it that way myself.'

After he settled in he asked Bud, "Bud I need a best man. Are you up for the job?"

Just like Harriet, Bud readily agreed saying, "Of course I am Harm. It's only right, you were mine."

"Thanks Bud," Harm replied shaking his hand. He then turned to Matt asking, "Will you be one of the ushers?"

"You bet ace," Matt replied shaking his hand as well.

During the initial flurry of proposals and acceptances, the fireworks show finished. That being the case the JAG party packed up and went back to the Simms house and settled in for the night

November 14, 2000

1445 Local Time

JAG Headquarters

Since the engagement Mac and Harm's wedding plans were going full tilt. Everyone at the office had been thrilled. Admiral Chegwidden had said something about a betting pool. "I have to check and see who won," he said cryptically.

Mac and Harm had decided that their wedding date would be the Saturday of the weekend after the Memorial Day Holiday of 2001. The happy couple had said that ten months was enough time to properly plan a wedding. That would also give Harriet enough time to get into her dress shape after her baby was born.

Mac and Harm were able to book the Navy Academy Chapel for the ceremony and Annapolis Marriot Waterfront Hotel for the reception. They had to pick that weekend because the Naval Academy graduation was usually scheduled around the Memorial Day Holiday.

Despite being immensely pregnant, Harriet had been great. Jackie had enthusiastically joined in the planning and she had insisted on doing the heavy lifting for Harriet. A lot of weekends that Mac was in town and not on assignment they were at either Jackie's home or Mac's or Harriet's apartments looking over catalogues, bridal magazines planning the wedding. They pretty much had a lot planned, if not done, especially the wedding dress.

Harm's parents had been thrilled at the proposal. After being informed, Trish had wasted no time in getting on the first flight to DC. She had gone out with Sarah and Harriet to buy the wedding dress.

When Trish went to pay for it Sarah had balked saying, "I want to pay for my own wedding. I've been saving up for something like this since I've been a Marine."

Trish had demurred a little as she said, "I know you're this independent tough woman Sarah. I also know that when Harm started first telling me about you, I knew you were the one for him. Please let me pay for the dress in gratitude for you loving my son."

Faced with that kind of sincerity Mac could only relent a little saying "I'll go half as long as you let me pay it off."

"Done, you can pay me after the wedding," Trish said. She gave her Platinum Card to the store clerk telling her, "Put the whole amount on that dear."

Now Mac had just come back to headquarters from successfully defending Princess Fatima al Amatullah (Fanny) in a Sharia court. Fanny's husband PO James Elling was married after he smuggled her into the US with forged documents. Fanny's father and "first husband" from a prearranged marriage, wanted her back. Mac had enjoyed the case because Harm had been assigned to defend Elling against Bud. Bud was prosecuting in behalf of a hard-nose admiral. Mac had become involved when Harm had asked her to defend the princess in the US immigration court.

It tickled her that as nearly everyone Mac met, including the immigration judge, commented that they had seen her performance on 'Trial TV' She had successfully prosecuted a televised murder case against her old, snarky law school professor. It had also amused her to see Harm's reaction at 'Trial TV's' attempt to interview the fiancé of the "beautiful Marine lawyer" prosecuting the case.

It also warmed her heart that during the course of that trial, Harriet and Bud had approached her to tell her that they were having a girl and that they wanted to name their daughter after her. Mac had been totally floored and extremely touched by the gesture. She immediately gave her consent.

Mac was still in her civilian suit as she had worn that when she was in front of the Sharia court.

She had just sat down to check her e-mails when she heard a loud cry from the bullpen. When Mac hurried out of her office she saw Harriet bent over a desk in pain. She went over to her and asked, "Harriet what's wrong?"

Harriet was holding her back grimacing in pain. She told Mac, "My back just started to spasm in pulses. And now everything hurts."

"Okay let's get you seated," Mac said. She saw Tiner as he came out to investigate the commotion. Mac commanded him, "Tiner I'm taking Lt. Simms to Bethesda. I need you to call Lt. Roberts and have him meet us."

"At Bethesda ma'am?" Tiner asked stupidly.

"No Tiner, on the moon!" Harriet exclaimed loudly through the pain.

Properly chastised, Tiner went to make the calls.

As Mac and Harriet started walking through the bullpen, Matt was coming in from court. He correctly surmised the situation and asked, "You in labor Harriet?"

"I don't know Matt. Everything hurts. We're going to Bethesda," Harriet explained.

"Okay we'll take my car, it's got a nice, big and comfortable back seat," Matt suggested.

Mac and Harriet agreed.

1530 Local Time

Navy Medical Center

Bethesda, MD

Mac, Harm and Matt were sitting in the waiting room outside of the maternity ward. Mac had called Harm to tell him that she would be late getting home and why. Harm decided to come to the hospital himself to save him waiting at home alone.

Harriet was with a doctor and Bud. Bud had arrived shortly after Mac and Matt got to the hospital with Harriet.

"So what do you think, is Harriet in labor," Mac asked.

"Well according to how she says the pain comes and goes in her back, I'd say so. Jackie had pain in the same area when all our kids were born," Matt explained.

Just before Mac could acknowledge Matt, Jackie Simms came into the room asking the three officers gathered there, "How's Harriet?"

Matt stood up and kissed Jackie hello as he explained, "So far we don't know if she's in labor or not. We're waiting for Bud to come out to tell us."

Jackie nodded as she turned to accept welcoming hugs and kisses from Mac and Harm. They all settled in to wait.

After another ninety minutes time the doors to the Maternity Ward opened as Bud walked slowly out. He had his head down and he had a sad look on his face.

"Uh oh, something's not right," Matt said to the others alerting them to Buds coming over to them.

"Bud is everything alright? How're Harriet and the baby?" Mac asked gently as Bud got to them.

When Bud looked up at her she was dismayed at the look of despair she saw there.

Bud was sniffling a little as he answered, "Harriet's fine but, but.."

"But what Bud?" Jackie asked gently.

"Baby Sarah didn't make it!" Bud said in a wail as he started crying.

Jackie just opened her arms and gathered him in to cry on her shoulder. She hugged him tight as he shuddered in his grief. Mac, Harm and Matt gathered on either side to lend their support. None of them had a dry eye as they tried to comfort their friend.

After he calmed down some Bud began to explain, "There was a prolapsed umbilical cord. It was stuck against Sarah's head as she moved down the birth canal. They had to wait until the doctor showed up before they could proceed with the delivery. By the time he came and he delivered Sarah, she had been deprived of oxygen for too long. They tried to revive her but they couldn't," Bud said as he went into another crying jag in Mac's arms.

November 22, 2000

Burnett Residence

La Jolla, CA

After being there for Bud and Harriet's tragedy, Mac and Harm thought that they needed to stay in DC to be with them for the holiday. It was Harriet who insisted that they leave town to enjoy the holiday with Harms' parents.

Sitting with them at the Roberts' apartment Harriet explained, "Matt and Jackie are here in town with us so we won't be alone. Your mom sent Bud and me a lovely condolence card Harm."

She had a mischievous look in her eye as she continued, "She's a lovely woman Harm. I have no idea where you came from."

"Hey!" Harm exclaimed in feigned irritation.

She waited until Mac and everyone else finished chuckling as she added, "I know she would kill you if you didn't go out there with your fiancé for the four day holiday. The admiral would also kill Mac if she didn't go out of town for the holiday after he moved heaven and earth to make sure her cases were covered."

"Okay Harriet we'll go, but only because you said so," Mac said.

Trish and Frank met them at the San Diego Airport the Wednesday before Thanksgiving. As Trish took Mac's arm she told Harm and Frank, "You two get the luggage."

Fortunately Mac and Harm had only one suitcase and a carry on each. So the retrieval from baggage time claims was short. The drive to La Jolla was also not that long.

When they arrived at the Burnetts, Trish set them up in the same room, which happened to be Harm's old room from before he went to Annapolis. Knowing Harm was coming home with Mac Trish had installed a queen sized bed therein.

Seeing Mac's face turn crimson from blushing, Trish said knowingly, "Now don't go getting embarrassed dear. I know you and Harm have already slept in the same room together. He told me all about Russia."

After Trish left them alone to unpack Mac turned to Harm with a wide eyed look and asked, "What did you tell her?"

"Like she said, that we slept in the l same hotel room together and that nothing happened," Harm smugly replied.

"Well do you think she knows that we already, done you know, "whatever" together?" Mac asked in a whisper.

"And if she does who cares. We're going to be married. Though I wouldn't be surprised if she wanted us to get started on a grandchild ASAP," Harm replied.

"Harm you didn't tell her what we want to do did you?" Mac asked horrified that their intimate plans were known to outsiders, even though they were Harm's parents.

To calm her nerves Harm said, "No I didn't tell anything about that, besides nothing is going to happen here in my parents' home. It would just creep me out that they could hear us. You're pretty loud in your passion Mac."

"Harmon Rabb you are a prude," Mac said as she smiled and went to wrap her arms around him.

Allowing her to sink into his arms Harm said in his defense. "Like I said in Sydney I am not a prude. It's the same as hearing or seeing your parents having sex. Now don't tell me that isn't a big turn off for you as well."

"Yeah I suppose you're right. Though I remember my parents fighting more than making love," Mac said in a whisper against his chest.

Harm was little distressed at Mac's comment. He became more distressed when she picked her head up and asked him, "Harm do you think we'll be happy?"

Giving her a soft kiss Harm said, "I don't think we'll be happy. I know we'll be happy. Like I told you before I've been in love with you since I first laid eyes on you. It took me a while after that to wrap my head around the fact that you are it for me. I believe that because of that discernment, we'll be fine."

"Okay I'm convinced," Mac said as they shared a long kiss.

Before they could go any further, they heard, a shrill feminine voice yell, "Harmon David Rabb, get your six down here and give me a kiss or I tell your fiancé all the disgusting things you did to me as a kid."

"Who is that?" Mac said wide eyed again.

"Come on, you'll love her," Harm said grabbing Mac's hand and dragging her out of the room and down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs they found a very pretty woman with long wavy blonde hair. She was very shapely with a good figure, about 5'-5" tall and 22 years old. She was dressed like a real California girl in tight blue jeans, a white man-styled shirt tied just below her ample breasts and black high heeled sandals. She wore very red lipstick and very little make-up. You couldn't see the color of her eyes because of the sunglasses.

Once Harm cleared the bottom step, she launched herself at him Harm caught her in a tight hug and whirled her around so fast that she squealed with delight as her legs flew out behind her.

When they finally stopped spinning and he put her down, Harm turned them toward where Mac was standing at the bottom of the stairway with her chin on the floor.

Harm turned semi-serious as he said, "Sarah Catherine Mackenzie, meet my sister Allison Marie Burnett, Ally for short" Harm proudly said.

Mac just stood and looked on dumfounded. Ally reached and pulled Mac into a hug. For a brief time Mac stood with her arms dangling at her side then she remembered her manners and returned Ally's hug, if only half heartedly.

Ally broke the hug and held Mac at arms' length, pushed her sunglasses back over her head and said, "My Mom was right she does look like Diane, except for the eyes. Diane's were hazel. Mac's are the deepest brown I've ever seen."

Mac saw that Ally had aquamarine-blue eyes, just like Harm's.

Ally hooked her hand into Mac's elbow and started to lead her to the patio with Harm following.

"So tell me what has Harm said about me?" Ally asked.

"Absolutely nothing," Mac said her anger rising and looking over her shoulder at Harm.

"Good he wasn't supposed to," Ally said.

"He wasn't supposed to?" Mac asked as she looked at Harm again, this time in surprised curiosity.

They had reached the patio and sar down as Ally began her explanation, "I am a police officer in San Francisco. That is I have been for the last two years. During that time I was a deep undercover agent since right out of the academy. I was in a joint operation with the FBI."

"Can you tell us what the operation was about?" Mac asked.

"Yeah I can now that it's over. Without going into classified details, I was undercover going after 'gang banger' arms smugglers for the better part of the last two years. I was picked out of the academy because I was unknown to some corrupt cops that were involved. We finally nailed them six months ago. I couldn't come in from the cold until then. The trials are still pending," Ally explained.

"That being the case, what's next for you?" Harm asked.

"Now I'm on leave. Since I can't go back to being a cop in Frisco, I'm going into the FBI after the New Year. When I heard that Harm had finally got his head out of his six and popped the question I knew I had to be here for Thanksgiving to finally meet you. I didn't want to wait till I got to Quantico," Ally said gleefully.

"Wow I had no idea," Mac said impressed and mollified. She did ask, "If you've been out from undercover for the last six months why didn't he tell me before now?"

"Well what would I have had to surprise you with when we got here if I did that," Harm said smugly.

Mac smacked his arm, and then she had a thought and asked, "Did you know she was undercover?"

"Yes I did, I was one of her emergency contacts after mom and Frank. Though I didn't know the details of her operation," Harm answered.

"So that's why you didn't tell the FBI that your sister was working with them when you got arrested for Konoplonik's murder," Mac correctly surmised.

Harm nodded as he said, "That's right. Besides I couldn't tell them. I would have blown her cover."

"You were arrested for murder!" Trish said from the kitchen dismayed. She added, "You didn't tell me that!"

"Well it was over so fast and I didn't want to worry you," Harm said.

"When did this happen?" Trish asked.

"It happened before I went to Russia. The guy was trying to sell me documents about dad and another Russian, who was KGB, killed him for it right in front of me. The FBI arrested me because they had the second Russian under surveillance. After he shot the first guy he fled before they came in and they thought I did it. Mac was my attorney and I was acquitted when she was able to show the FBI didn't do their due diligence in searching the crime scene," Harm explained.

"But not until someone helped you break out of the brig," Mac said.

"My brother had to break out the brig?" Ally asked astounded.

"Yeah well the CIA helped as part of the operation to smoke out the second Russian. That's the only reason the higher ups didn't just throw me in Leavenworth," Harm said.

"Well that's good. By the way, what were the agents' names that arrested you?" Ally asked.

"Novak and Grenin, they weren't very happy that I got off," Harm replied.

"Oh yeah I heard about those two from my FBI sponsor. Grenin is in trouble, facing criminal charges for botching that bomber case in West Virginia and Novak is going to be one of my instructors at Quantico. I can't wait to tell him about our relationship," Ally replied gleefully.

Mac had to smile as she was surprised Ally wasn't maniacally rubbing her hands in anticipation.

Harm totally surprised Ally when he said, "We know all about the West Virginia case. Mac and I were there."

"Really, how were you involved?" Ally asked.

Harm went onto explain the case. He concluded, "Grenin was the guy who shot the boy."

"Wow you guys get around," Ally said with a laugh.

Mac and Harm laughed along with her.

"So anyway I gather that Ally is your and Mr. Burnett's daughter," Mac asked Trish.

At that Frank came in and said, "Now Sarah we'll have no mister or missus in this house. You can call us Frank and Trish. And yes Ally is our daughter. She was born when Harm was fourteen years old, a year after Trish and I were married."

"So tell me what was Harm like and what horrible things did he do to you," Mac urged.

"Oh he wasn't horrible at all. He waited on Ally hand and foot when she was a baby," Trish said.

"Yeah when I got older all my girlfriends were very impressed when I used to show off his academy photo to them. They so wanted to meet him. I think they all had wedding rings in their eyes," Ally said.

"Even then you were knocking them dead," Mac said with a laugh.

"Not intentionally," Harm whined.

"Oh stop you loved the attention," Ally told him.

Everyone shared a good laugh at Harm's expense as he took the teasing in the good nature it was intended.

Mac found it charming that Harm was a doting brother to his baby sister. It gave her an insight into how good a father he would be.

The rest of the holiday weekend went well and all too soon Mac and Harm were back into the thick of things in DC.

Tuesday, November 28, 2000

1100 Local Time

JAG Headquarters

When Harm and Mac returned to DC after the Thanksgiving Holiday, Harm was thrust back into the thick of things at JAG Headquarters. That was because Admiral Tom Boone had asked Harm to defend him against charges of war crimes he allegedly committed in Vietnam. Harm had to go up against Matt. Originally Admiral Chegwidden had wanted to assign Mac to prosecute, but had to change the assignment when Boone asked Harm to defend him.

After Matt finished his opening remarks Boone whispered to Harm, "If that MOH is any indication, I bet he's a real bulldog.

Harm was quick to say, "You'll have to ask Mac about that. She works with him, I don't."

Mac was glad to sit in the audience to watch her partner and her fiancé duke it out in court. She had to give them both props for their case presentations. She wondered if she and Harm weren't betrothed, would she have been litigating with Harm or against him. She was glad she didn't have to worry about that as she sat back and enjoyed the show.

The case was decided when a witness that everyone thought was dead came forward and gave testimony supporting Boone's assertions of self defense and shooting a known Viet Cong spy. Boone was acquitted of all charges.

Tuesday, December 12, 2000

1000 Local Time

JAG Headquarters

Webb was walking through the bullpen on his way to Mac's office. He was coming from AJ's office. Webb had told him some news and he had asked his permission to speak to Mac. AJ readily granted it. He had very bad news and he wasn't eager to share it with a certain commander until he had an ally.

Mac had been in her office when Webb had first arrived at JAG. She had been very engrossed with her work, so she didn't see him until she heard him knock on her open door lintel.

Looking up Mac said, "Clay, come in. What can I do for you? And the answer is no to going under cover. I'm busy planning my wedding."

"Well I have news and it has to do with your fiancé," Webb began.

"So why aren't you at his office in the Navy Yard to tell him?" Mac asked warily.

"Well it has to do with Sergei and it's not good," Webb began.

Mac was immediately distressed, "So you need me there to help soften the blow."

"Well I was hoping you could tell him," Webb asked lamely.

"Oh no, I'm not doing this alone!" Mac exclaimed as she got up to get her coat, her purse and cover in preparation to leave.

"Give me the bare bones now on our way to the parking lot and then you follow me to his office. If you don't follow me, I will find you and hang you by the most sensitive part of your anatomy," Mac threatened.

Webb knew better than to argue with Mac when she had a head of steam going. So he dutifully walked with her to the parking lot, telling her what he knew of Sergei's plight.

0845 Local Time

Naval Legal Service Office

Washington Navy Yard, SE, DC

During their time at the Burnetts' on the Thanksgiving weekend, Harm told Ally about his and Mac's second trip to Russia in the previous September when he found Sergei. While Harm had told Trish about Sergei's and his parentage, at Mac's, urging as soon as they returned from that trip, he hadn't been able to tell Ally because she had been unavailable in her undercover work.

"It all started when I was assigned to Russia to help them organize their military justice system to their new democratic government. While I was there I got pulled into helping to investigate corruption in the military. It turns out that the helicopter pilot who was assigned to fly us around was my half brother. It seems that dad knew there was no way he could get home so he took any comfort he could. The result was Sergei," Harm explained.

He didn't tell Ally and his mother that Mac had to go over there to get him and Sergei out of a Russian jail and that they had to stop a plot to blow Russian President Putin up. Mac's part of that adventure started when a traitor she had convicted was blown up in the car he was in, in the JAG parking lot. Two marines who were guarding him were killed along with him. Mac's investigation led her to Russia, where she ran into Harm at the jail.

Now Mac and Webb were walking across another bullpen toward Harm's third floor office. Mac was delighted to see the incredulous and jealous look on Webb's face when he saw the lettering outside Harm's office indentifying him as the commanding officer of his department in the LSO. Then see that Harm's office was almost as big as Admiral Chegwidden's. The only thing missing was the fire place. The walls were nicely wallpapered. One wall was taken up with shelves filled with law books, except for one. The middle shelf was filled with pictures of Harm and Mac, Ally and Trish and Frank. There was a nice cushy sofa against the wall opposite the shelves and two nice plush guest chairs if front of the desk. Harm sat with his back to the wide window that looked out over the navy yard and the Capitol Dome in the distance.

Mac didn't indulge in her feeling of delight for very long as she remembered why she and Webb were there in the first place.

After being announced by Harm's yeoman, Mac and Webb walked in. Mac went right to Harm as he came from behind his desk to meet her. They shared a kiss as he asked, "What brings the two of you here today?"

It was Mac who began, "Webb has news of Sergei." She was holding onto Harm's hand and she felt him tense up at her statement.

"What news?" Harm asked with dread in his tone.

Webb sighed heavily as he began, "As a favor to us, our friend Major Sokol has been keeping tabs on your brother. He called me this morning to notify me that Sergei's copter was shot down in Chechnya by the rebels sometime yesterday. His whereabouts are unknown at this time."

Harm took a step toward Webb which made the CIA Agent recoil reflexively. It was Mac who helped keep a tight rein on her fiancé as she wrapped her hands around Harm's arm.

Webb stepped into the verbal void as he said, "There's nothing we can do but wait. Sokol is assured me that he has his people in the area looking into the matter. He believes that he'll have news about Sergei by either tonight or at the most the weekend."

"I have to get over there," Harm blurted out.

It was Webb and not Mac who spoke up saying, "No you don't. You have to stay here and get married. Even if we don't find out where Sergei is by tomorrow, we'll find out by the end of the week. You going over there half cocked will just stir up some tensions even more."

"Clay's right Harm, you can't go over there. I need you here. If or I should say 'when' Sokol does find out where Sergei is, he'll call us right away. Mark owes us that much in saving first his life then his president's life."

Harm still was not deterred, but he had relaxed a bit and nodded. Webb saw this as he said, "I have an idea. Let me go to the media. I know a few people at Newsweek. Let them write a story detailing that Sergei is the son of a US Naval hero and the brother of another. Maybe when the Chechens see that, they'll lighten up on him and let us or the Russian government know what condition he's in."

That pulled Harm back from the edge as he visibly relaxed, taking a deep breath as he thought over what Webb said. Mac breathed her own sigh of relief. She led Harm to the sofa where they both sat down heavily. Webb saw that he was no longer needed. Leaving Mac and Harm to contemplate the news, he quietly left the room.

10000 Local Time

JAG Headquarters

While Harm and Mac were dealing with the news about Sergei, Matt was assisting Bud and Harriet in the court case Bud initiated as a result of baby Sarah's death. After the funeral Bud had gone into his lawyer mode and began investigating why his daughter died. He found out that Harriet's OB'GYN, Dr Lawrence Gettis was test driving his new Porsche while Harriet was in labor. Bud believed that if he was there when he was supposed to be, the other doctors wouldn't have waited for him and there would have been a way to deliver baby Sarah alive in spite of the prolapsed umbilical cord. He also found out that had missed a fibroid tumor in Harriet's uterus.

After Bud completed his investigation he wanted to sue the Navy. However Admiral Chegwidden talked him out of suing. Instead Bud filed dereliction of duty charges against Gettis. Gettis hired his own attorney, Larry Kaliski.

Admiral Chegwidden asked Matt to prosecute the case after he ordered Bud to stay out of it. Matt was building his case with all the evidence Bud gave him.

While they were discussing the case in Matt's office, Matt told Bud, "Bud now that I have what I need to prosecute this case I need you to step as far away from it as possible. I want you to take leave for all the time this trial is in session. I don't need you interfering by being too emotional."

Bud was intransient as he practically whined, "But Matt this is my daughter who died."

Matt winced as Bud's statement hit a nerve, "You know Bud, you and Harriet are not the only ones who ever suffered a loss."

"Oh yeah what would you know about it, you didn't lose a baby." Bud said in a truculent tone.

Matt ignored Bud's blatant disrespect as he said in a low voice, "Oh yeah I did."

That brought Bud up short. He looked at Matt's face and knew that he had stepped over the line as he saw a mixture of sorrow and anger.

Matt took a breath to control that anger as he told Bud, "Jackie and I lost a baby in April 1991. That's why there is a three year gap between Sean and Samantha."

Bud was stunned. Properly subdued, he said, "I had no idea. What happened?"

Matt took on his own subdued attitude as he said, "We named her Nicole Ann. We would have called her Nicki. Jackie had a normal full-term pregnancy. The birth was normal with no complications. Nicki was fine until a few hours after the birth when she started seizing. She was stroking out because her brain was deprived of oxygen. They were able to stop the seizures. When they examined her they found the cause for her lack of oxygen was due to a hole in her heart. After consulting with us, we and the doctors decided on surgery. During the operation, Nicky went into cardiac arrest and they couldn't revive her. The doctors found that in addition to the hole in her heart, one of the heart valves was malformed. There was nothing anyone could have done."

"What did you and Jackie do?" Bud asked.

"What could we do? No one was at fault. No one had any idea. Her heartbeats we saw during her ultrasounds didn't show anything wrong. The only thing we could do was go on. After we grieved, Jackie still had to work in congress. After she won her next election, we decided to have another baby, and along came Samantha," Matt said concluding his story.

"So why do you need me to go on leave?" Bud asked.

"Because unlike Nicki, Sarah's death was due to inadequate or lack of timely care. So while you want to have some sort of retribution, you're too close to the case. While I'm still family, it's far removed. I will be a zealous advocate for the prosecution, but I won't be able to adequately do my job if you are there constantly questioning my judgment," Matt patiently explained.

"What about when Harriet has to testify? She's been subpoenaed by the defense,' Bud said trying another argument.

"Does Harriet have a driver's license?" Matt asked simply.

"Of course she does. How do you think we both get around separately? Why would you ask such a.." Bud asked, but he stopped. Matt could see the light bulb go on over his head.

"Well then when she needs to testify, she can drive herself here while you stay home with AJ," Matt explained simply.

"Okay then I'll go on leave. Let me go tell the admiral," Bud said morosely.

"Don't worry about that Bud. He already told me to tell you to take the leave. I just needed you to understand why. And don't worry while I'd love nothing better than to nail this lazy bastard, I won't make any settlement without consulting you first," Matt reassured him. He added, "Now go home Bud. I'll call Harriet and let her know when she needs to testify."

"Aye sir," Bud said as he left the office and then went home.

Wednesday, December 13, 2000

1030 Local Time

JAG Headquarters

After Bud left Matt proceeded with the trial. He was able to present a strong case for dereliction of duty.

Despite the evidence Matt presented against Gettis, Kaliski tried a few tricks. While he had a consulting doctor on the stand, he switched Harriett's ultrasound pictures with a nearly identical ultrasound of another woman. Doing this Kaliski was able to trick the nervous witness into identifying the fibroid tumor on the wrong ultrasound.

As expected, Kaliski called Harriet to the stand. During the interview Kaliski tried to trap her into lying, she admitted to a previous pregnancy when she was seventeen, before she went into the Navy. That pregnancy resulted in a miscarriage. The miscarriage had occurred because of the presence a fibroid tumor. Harriet had to admit that she did not reveal her teen pregnancy or that she had fibroid tumors to Gettis.

Fortunately for Matt he wasn't surprised by her admission on the stand. The day before her testimony, he had grilled Harriet extensively to find out what Kaliski may reveal. Harriet admitted to Matt the fact of her teen pregnancy.

Harriet was sitting in the audience listening to the closing arguments.

Kaliski was first. He basically laid the blame at Harriet's feet saying because she wasn't forthcoming with her medical history, her baby was dead.

Harriet was quietly enraged when she heard that. It was all she could do to restrain herself, she was so angry.

When it was Matt's turn to present his closing argument, he said, "Mrs. Roberts' previous medical history or any previous pregnancies are irrelevant to this case. While her first pregnancy at 17 years old resulted in a miscarriage, her second pregnancy two years ago, which resulted in a healthy baby boy, was normal. The pregnancy at the heart of this case was also a normal pregnancy. It wasn't until Mrs. Roberts went into labor that there was problem, the prolapsed umbilical cord. The same cord that was supplying Little Sarah with the oxygen she needed to survive. According to the nurses and doctors attending to Mrs. Roberts' labor, Little Sarah's birth still could have been performed without the loss of her life, if the birth was performed quickly. But they had to follow protocol and wait for Dr. Gettis, Mrs. Roberts attending physician, to arrive. While they waited Little Sarah was deprived of oxygen for too long a period of time. When Gettis did show up to facilitate the birth, it was too late and Little Sarah was dead. The reason Dr. Gettis wasn't where he was supposed to be was because he was out of the hospital playing with his new car. That ladies and gentlemen is dereliction of duty. You must find Dr. Gettis guilty of that charge."

When court was adjourned, Matt and Harriet went to wait in Matt's office. They called Bud to tell him about the end of the trial and that they were waiting for the verdict.

"I really can't thank you enough sir for taking this case," Harriet said to Matt.

"Harriet if you call me sir one more time I'll put you on report. Everyone knows we're family," Matt said, hopefully for the last time. He did add, "And you're welcome."

"Aye, aye Matt," Harriet replied with a weary smile.

As they sat discussing other things, Matt spotted Mac walking through the bullpen. He caught her eye and motioned her to come in.

"How did the trial go?" Mac asked them.

"Matt was great, I think Gettis will be found guilty," Harriet answered.

"That's good to hear," Mac replied a bit unenthused.

"What's wrong Mac?" Matt asked, immediately aware that his partner was down on something.

"It's Harm's brother," she replied.

"Sergei? What happened?" Matt asked.

"He was shot down in Chechnya. The Chechens still aren't telling us where he is. We don't know if he's alive or dead," Mac almost whined.

"How's Harm doing?" Matt asked.

"I just came from lunch with him, though he didn't eat much. He's climbing the walls waiting for word. Yesterday when we told him he was ready to drop everything and go to Chechnya to find him. It was all Webb and I could do to convince him otherwise," Mac said.

"Well I hope you guys get news soon," Harriet said.

"Thanks Harriet," Mac replied.

Just then Tiner came to the open door and knocked on the lintel, "Commander Simms the jury is back."

"Thanks Tiner," Matt replied. Before he left he suggested, "Hey Mac when I get back from court I'll call Jackie about Sergei."

"What can Jackie do Matt?" Mac asked intrigued.

"Oh I don't know maybe a lot. After all she is chairwoman of the House Committee on Foreign Affairs," Matt replied with a bright smile.

Mac was immediately happier at that. When she got back to her office she called Harm to give him that bit of good news.

On the way back to the courtroom, they met Bud. At the courtroom, they also received some good news. Gettis was found guilty of the Dereliction of Duty charge.

The judge in the case, Admiral Morris said, "With the verdict being guilty, I will now hear arguments as to sentencing.

At that Matt was the first to rise and say, "Your honor Lt. Simms would like to address the court as to that."

"Very well lieutenant you may take the stand," Morris replied.

When Harriet took the stand she stood up. "Your honor, what was done to me and my baby should not be done to anyone. We only ask that the doctors we entrust with our care be totally dedicated to their profession's primary rule, 'First, Do No Harm'. Dr. Gettis was so interested in getting his obligation to the Navy over with so that he could go into what may have been a lucrative private practice that he forgot that. He was more interested in testing out, as Commander Simms stated, his new toy. That said, I do not believe he should serve any time in prison. Instead he should be deprived of his license for such a time that he remembers that his true obligation is not only to the Navy, but also to his patients. Thank you your honor."

"When Harriet left the stand Morris asked Matt, "Anymore statements commander?"

"Not from the prosecution your honor, Lt. Simms said it all," Matt replied.

Kaliski stood and said, "The defense would like to say that Lt. Simms was very generous in not asking for time in prison. I'd like to point out that Dr. Gettis has had a very good career in the Navy. His annual fitness reports show a very good and competent doctor. This one bad incident of poor judgment should not reflect what an overall good physician he really is."

Morris nodded as he began to recite, "Alright will the defense please rise. As per the wishes of Lt. Simms, doctor, I will not send you to prison for the time your charge calls for. Instead I will instruct that you be dishonorably discharged from the Navy and that your medical license be suspended for a period of one year. That is all."

Morris banged his gavel signaling the end of the case.

Monday, December 18, 2000

0830 Local Time

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

Naval Legal Service Office

Washington Navy Yard, SE, DC

Matt called Jackie at her office immediately upon returning to his office after the verdict. Jackie then got on the phone with the Secretary of State, Madeline Albright. Through Mrs. Albright's inquiries Sergei's fate was finally known late Sunday night. Mrs. Albright notified Jackie earlier this morning. Jackie couldn't wait to tell Harm and Mac in person.

Now Jackie Simms strode proudly through the JAG bullpen with her husband. They both spotted Mac in her office and walked right over to there. Still smiling, Jackie knocked on the closed door. They entered on Mac's call of, "Enter!"

When they entered Mac stood to greet them. When she saw the bright smiles on their faces, she cocked her head to one side and smiling herself asked, "What's up with you two?"

"Sarah I have some very good news about Harm's brother Sergei. Now get your things so you and I can go to Harm's office and tell him. That way I only have to say it once," Jackie happily ordered.

To her credit Mac didn't waste any time in asking what the news was as she got her coat, cover and purse and rushed out the door with Jackie.

On their way through the bullpen Jackie said, "Matt will stay here and tell AJ what's happening."

The two women weren't paying attention so on their way out they almost ran Admiral Chegwidden over as he came through the double doors of the bullpen.

"What's the hurry Colonel? Oh I'm sorry Congresswoman I almost didn't see you," AJ said.

"Sorry AJ. We're on the way to Harm's office with news on his brother in Russia. Matt is in his office. He'll give you the details," Jackie said as they entered the elevator.

They took Jackie's staff car over to the Navy Yard. When Mac and Jackie entered the LSO bullpen they went straight to Harm's office. They strode right through his open office door. Harm looked up startled as Mac went right to the point saying, "Jackie has news of Sergei."

Without beating around the bush Jackie said, "Sergei is alive and in a Chechen prison camp. After I called Secretary Albright on Thursday, she called the Russian foreign minister and the Red Cross to inquire about his condition. The Red Cross got back to her saying that Sergei is in very good health and he is not being treated harshly. That's all they could tell me."

Harm was so overwhelmed at the news he had to sit down. Mac went right over to him and enveloped him in a hug. Harm shed a couple of happy tears before he calmed down. He then got up and went over to Jackie and enveloped her in his own hug. He kissed her cheek and said, "Thanks Jackie. I owe you one."

"Nah come on over to dinner this weekend and cook your lasagna and we'll be square," Jackie said.

Harm readily agreed.

Monday, April 23, 2001

1600 Local Time

Aboard the Patrick Henry

Virginia Capes Operating Area

Everything for the wedding was proceeding apace with little or no complications. The only thing Harm needed to get out of the way were his flight quals for the first half of the year. He usually had them in May, but he thought that any date in May was too close to the wedding. So he had his commanding officer Captain Robert Fletcher work with Admiral Chegwidden to move them up to April.

Now Harm was sitting in the officers mess on the 'Henry. Earlier in the day he was flying around on his five required day traps. As he walked to the table with his food tray he was humming the Sinatra tune, "Come Fly With Me".

Harm's Rio, Lt. Elizabeth 'Skates/Beth' Hawkes, was walking along side him and chuckling. As they sat down she asked Harm, "Are you having a good time Harm?"

"Oh yeah, I sure am Beth. When we get the night traps over and done with, Loftness won't be riding my ass anymore," Harm answered.

"Well you set him straight with the five traps you did today. You hit the number three wire on every one," Hawkes reminded him.

"Yeah I did, didn't I?" Harm replied cheekily.

Skates laughed along with him

"Well I hope the weather is good tonight for our night traps and tomorrow, so that the COD will be able to leave on time," Harm said.

"How are the wedding plans going Hammer?" Beth asked.

"They're all done. All that's left to do are the bachelor and bachelorette parties. Sarah's wedding shower went off without a hitch last month. We got so much stuff. We have to go through both our apartments to check everything and get rid of any old things that duplicate the new stuff," Harm explained.

"Where are you two going to be living?" Beth asked again.

"We found a nice three bedroom condo in Arlington. We'll need the extra bedroom because Sarah wants to start having babies right away," Harm said with love in his voice.

'Wow you two don't want to waste any time huh?" Beth asked incredulous.

"Well we're not getting any younger. We want to at least keep up with them while we're still youngish,' Harm said with a chuckle.

I noticed one other thing Harm," Beth said.

"What's that?" Harm asked in return.

"I noticed that you're not calling your fiancé Mac, but Sarah, how come?" Beth replied.

She was astounded to see that Harm actually blushed.

Harm said, "Well she's my Sarah, my gift. I looked her name up and in Hebrew it means 'princess. Sarah is my princess. Mac was the name she asks people to use when she wants to be your friend. Now that we are more than friends, she says that every time I call her Sarah, it makes her feel special. I started calling her Sarah after the proposal and when we're alone."

"Who'd have thought that the macho Harm 'Hammer' Rabb would turn into a romantic bowl of jello,' Beth teased her dear friend.

"Well if it means keeping Sarah happy, then I'll be any flavor she wants," Harm said sincerely.

He and Beth shared a chuckle at that.

Tuesday, April 24, 2001

1000 Local Time

Aboard the Patrick Henry

Virginia Capes Operating Area

The night traps went very smoothly but the flight out on the next COD was not. Harm and Beth were on the bridge being told why.

"While we're outside its path, there is a major storm front moving into the Pax River area for when the COD is scheduled to land there. That's going to push its departure back by at least twelve hours to 2300 tonight," Captain Toby Ingles said to Harm and Beth.

"Now I can let you take a Tomcat out. But you have to leave within the next ninety minutes. Otherwise you may not beat that storm to Pax River. That's how small a window we have. It's your choice Harm," Ingles concluded.

"You know sir I think I'll wait for the COD. Sarah and I don't have anything planned. We were just going to get together and relax when I got home," Harm informed him.

"Who's Sarah? " Captain Ingles asked bewildered.

Beth couldn't stifle her giggle as Harm answered, "My fiancé sir."

"I thought your fiancé's name was Mac," Ingles replied, still bewildered.

"It is. Mac is Sarah's nickname, you know the one she wants her friends to call her," Harm explained.

"Oh I see," Ingles said. Now he got it. He was looking at a man in love.

Ingles smiled as he continued, "Anyway you both can stand down and relax then. I'll let you know if the storm has cleared any sooner than anticipated."

"Aye sir and thank you for both of us," Harm said.

"You're welcome dismissed," Ingles replied good naturedly.

Harm and Beth both snapped to attention as they chorused, "Aye, aye sir!" they both turned around smartly and left the bridge.

1530 Local Time

Aboard the Patrick Henry

Harm was sitting at the fantail enjoying the relative quiet. He turned when he heard the ships Executive Officer (XO), Commander Loftness calling his name.

"Hey XO what's up?" Harm asked getting up to greet him.

"I came down here to tell you some news. It's a good thing that you decided to stay and wait for the storm to pass," Loftness said.

"Why's that?" Harm asked intrigued.

"Two reasons, the storm developed into a Force 8 gale with massive thunderheads and tornadoes," Loftness explained.

Harm had to whistle as he asked, "And number two?"

"That Tomcat you would have used was not suitable for flying," Loftness said.

Now Harm was totally surprised as his eyebrows climbed deep into his hairline. He replied, "Really, what was wrong with it?"

"Well after it took a hard landing, I had the plane captain perform a thorough check. He found that the oxygen system was faulty because a line was crimped. It would have failed at altitude. On top of that the electrical system was practically fried in places. He found the troubles after he did a more thorough examination when he saw that most of the breakers were tripped. You would have been lucky to get that bird off the catapult," Loftness said in conclusion.

Now Harm had to sit down as he felt a chill run up and down his spine.

Loftness had to smile at Harm's discomfort as he said, "You dodged a bullet there Harm."

"You're telling me. What with that hairball of a storm and the system failures, I hate to contemplate the results of those things coming together at the worst possible moment. That would have been a real cluster-bomb," Harm said.

(AN: He didn't say 'bomb'. Think Heartbreak Ridge & Clint. Just adhering to the rating.) (;=)

"You're not kidding. Anyway I didn't come down here with totally bad news. There is some good news," Loftness said with a grin.

"What's that?" Harm asked.

"That hairball we were talking about is clearing from the Pax River and DC areas faster than we were originally told. Your flight out on the COD has been moved up by 5 hours. You'd better get you gear ready to go, it leaves in 45 minutes," Loftness explained.

Harm didn't waste any time moving as he said, "That's great sir. I'll get going right now. Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome. Lt. Hawkes is going with you for long earned leave. Also Captain Ingles told me to tell you save him some wedding cake," Loftness with a smile.

"No problem sir," Harm said as they walked from the fantail together.

As they walked down the passage way Loftness said, "You know Harm when you first came aboard I thought you were another legal weenie pushing a desk. I wasn't with the 'Henry when you were in the Med and Captain Ingles set me straight. You can fly with me anytime," Loftness said extending his hand.

Harm took it gratefully as he acknowledged," Thanks XO that means a lot."

Harm and Skates got their stuff together in record time as they hopped aboard the COD for their flight home.

Friday, May 18, 2001

Hooters Bar and Grill

825 7th St. NW, Washington, DC

Taking a page from his own bachelor party experience and ripping it out of the book and shredding it, Bud decided that Harm's bachelor should be at a more mainstream restaurant. So he picked Hooters. Bud was able to book a private room for the dinner. The tables were set up in a semicircle per Bud's wishes. He had something planned for later in the evening.

Besides Frank Burnett, the JAG staff including Admiral Chegwidden and the NLSO Staff including Harm's CO Captain Fletcher, Bud was able to get Jack Keeter and Admiral Boone to come. Even Clayton Webb was able to show up.

They had finished dinner and were into the cognac and cigars.

"Too bad bubble head Turner isn't here," Keeter said.

"Yeah I'd have liked to see how Sturgis would react to these waitresses," Harm said sipping his beer and ogling the waitresses in their tight "Hooters' tee shirts and tight orange short-shorts.

"Have you heard what he's up to lately?" Keeter asked.

"Not only no, but hell no, he doesn't write or phone or even e-mail. You know how private he can be," Harm said.

"You're right. His ass is so tight I thought he only crapped bee-bees," Keeter said with a chuckle.

Harm laughed along with Keeter. They quieted down as Bud began to bang on his beer bottle to make an announcement.

"As some of you know Harm's bride is half Persian on her mother's side. While most of Mac's aunts and uncles are coming to the wedding, those same uncles were unable to get here for the bachelor party. So in lieu of that, when they called to tell me they couldn't make it, they gave me a way to honor the new groom. So if you will all find your seats and will the groom please take his chair and sit inside the top of the table arch, we'll get the next part of the evening started."

Bud gave the signal to the waitress in charge and she opened the door. Three musicians walked in and behind them four women wearing golden capes with hoods. The hoods were big enough to completely shade their faces and the capes came all the way to the floor. They gathered into a line and stood in front of Harm. The band started playing and the women dropped their capes to the floor.

Harm's and every other guy's jaws dropped to the floor. All four women were dressed as belly dancers. One had a red costume, one a green, one a blue and the last purple. They were very shapely and gorgeous from the neck down. The men couldn't see their faces or hair color because their hair and faces were completely covered by opaque veils that draped down to their shoulders. All they could see were their eyes.

They began to dance and move in an expertly executed belly dance, doing a variation of the Dance of the Seven Veils. They took veils off from strategic parts of their costumes and draped each one on Harm, either over his head, shoulders or across his lap.

Eventually the dance ended and the purple one went to sit on Harm's lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lowered her veil covered lips to his ear. She said in a Russian accent, "Would you like me to tell you your fortune sailor?"

Harm was stunned at first and then he smiled his patented fly boy smile and said, "I already know what my future holds for me. I'm marrying the most beautiful women on earth next week, so how about I steal a kiss."

This time without the accent the women said, "Happy to oblige."

She lifted the veil from over her lips and locked them with Harm's. All the men hooted and cheered. They stopped when Harm and the purple dancer came up for air she removed her veil and revealed her identity as.

"Mac?" Matt Simms exclaimed.

After Mac revealed herself, the other three dancers lifted their veils to reveal their identities. The dancer in the red costume was Harriet and the green dancer was Harm's sister Ally, and the blue dancer was Jackie Simms.

Then all the men broke into applause. They all appreciated the prank that the ladies pulled.

As they got up from the chair Mac asked, "Surprised?"

"Oh yeah, I only knew it was you when you asked to tell my fortune. It brought me all the way back to our first trip to Russia," Harm said. Then he asked Mac, "I heard Bud say that your uncles suggested using belly dancers, but whose idea was it to use you gals for this?"

"It was Bud's," Harriet said proudly as she, Jackie and then Ally each came and gave Harm a warm hug.

"Bud? But how long ago?" Harm asked stunned.

Harriet explained, "Back in February. It first started with Jackie. She called me at the office back then and asked if Mac and I wanted to take belly dancing lessons with her. It's a fun way for us gals to stay in shape. Jackie and some of her female staff members usually go to a class every week. Since she's been belly dancing for a while, Jackie's already an expert and Mac already knew how to belly dance because her grandmother had taught her how when she was a girl. So we jumped at it."

Matt nodded at that as he held Jackie and a loose hug.

Harriet continued, "Anyway when Mac told us that Ally would be starting at the FBI Academy and living in town beginning in March, I got her involved and we all started to go to the sessions together. We practiced a lot at my place. Well one night when Bud came home to find us practicing, he told us what Mac's uncle said and that's when he got the idea of using us for the entertainment at your bachelor party."

"Well it was well appreciated," Harm said.

The party ended shortly after that as the 'dancers' put their capes back on. The wives and fiancé trooped out of the restaurant on the arms of their significant others, while Jack made a show of squiring Ally out on his arm. Harm did make sure Ally came home with him and Mac. Ally was staying in Mac's guestroom. She was going to sublet the apartment after Mac and Harm moved out.

Friday, May 25, 1001

To

Saturday, May 26, 2001

Navy Academy Chapel

Annapolis Marriott Waterfront

Annapolis, MD

The rehearsal dinner was at the Annapolis Marriott Waterfront Hotel. It was memorable for the roasting Mac and Harm endured. Bud, as the best man, was the roast master.

Harm and Mac hid their faces in embarrassment as their friends all recounted their more memorable and comical moments from their time together as partners at JAG.

There was only one somber moment as Bud made a heartfelt toast. As he raised his champagne glass he said, "Here is to those of our friends and family that were unable to be here, may we always remember them fondly and keep them close to our hearts."

The evening came to an end when they kissed at the elevators and parted for their rooms. Mac, Trish, Harriet and the and her other bridesmaids were staying in the biggest suite in the hotel. From there all the women could assist the bride in getting ready.

Mac's day began when the hotel operator called her suite at 0730. From there the hotel management sent up a complimentary breakfast buffet. Mac and the other ate heartily before they took turns in the shower. At around 1500 they were all dressed and ready to go. The hotel patrons present all applauded as they made a beautiful parade through the lobby and piled into the limousine for the 15 minute ride to the chapel

When they got there Mac, Chloe, Harriet, Jackie and Ally sat waiting in the chapel's bridal room for the chapel to fill up. Harriet as matron of honor was busy making sure Mac had everything she needed.

Mac's bridal gown had an off-the-shoulder bodice that clung to her before flaring out at the waist into yards of intricately patterned lace. As beautifully as she looked, Mac was going nuts. The petticoats under her wedding gown were making a constant swishing and ruffling noise as she paced back and forth.

"Mac, please stop pacing. You're making ME nervous," Harriet gently chided her.

Mac glanced over at Harriet with a smile. "I can't help it, Harriet. I've got all this...energy."

"Are you nervous?" Harriet asked.

"Not really," Mac replied. "I'm just antsy and excited. I can't believe this day is finally here."

"I know the feeling. I was just as nervous when Matt and I got married," Jackie said.

"I'm so anxious to get the whole thing started," Mac said.

"I bet you more anxious about the honeymoon," Chloe added with a smile.

"Chloe Madison!" Mac exclaimed in gentle rebuke, though inwardly she had to agree. She and Harm had abstained from making love after that first time in Pensacola. She so wanted to conceive their child on their honeymoon.

"I'm just calling it as I see it Mac," Chloe said off handedly.

"You know Chloe you're right. That's just one more step of Harm and I beginning our life together," Mac said with a sigh.

The women all nodded in agreement. They looked up when there was knock on the door.

AJ stuck his head in to say, "Ladies it's time." AJ was giving the bride away. Mac had asked him at the engagement party he threw for the happy couple at his house the week before Harm went to his quals.

Mac started to take inventory of all she had, "Let's see I have something new, the earrings Harm gave me. Something borrowed, Trish's pearl necklace and something blue, the garter on my leg. Okay I'm ready."

Harriet arranged the veil down in front of Mac's face before they were the last to exit the waiting room. Harriet made sure the train of the gown didn't get caught in the door.

They all lined up at the back of the chapel.

Harm for his part had arrived at the chapel thirty minutes before Mac and the other ladies. He had stayed in another suite of the hotel with Bud, Jack Keeter and Matt Simms. They had all left for the chapel after Harriet called to tell them that Mac was ready to go.

Harm was standing at the front of the chapel fidgeting with anything he could get his hands on. After fingering his collar for the tenth time, Bud stepped in and said, "Alright enough of that Harm. You're worst than AJ on Christmas morning. At least he had the excuse of being a baby."

"I'm sorry Bud it's just that I'm so nervous," Harm said with a sigh.

"About what? It's not like when Harriet and I got married. I was still afraid she was going to leave me at the altar because of what happened the night before at the strip club."

"Yeah I remember Harriet almost didn't believe that you weren't the father of that stripper's baby," Harm said with a chuckle.

"So you see my point. Mac loves you unconditionally. There was no time that you ever showed yourself to be unfaithful. You're going to feel so much better when you see her walk through those doors. She is going to have the biggest smile on her face because she is going to see you waiting up here for her. So calm your ass down."

Harm was taken aback by Bud's insubordinate tone until he realized that he was right. Now as his best man and the one with marriage experience, Bud was the one as the superior officer in charge.

Harm put a hand on his best friend's shoulder gave it a squeeze and said, "Thanks Bud I needed that."

Shortly after that the bridal planner from the Marriot came in and gave the organist the high sign. When the doors at the back of the congregation were opened she started playing the Pachelbel's Canon in D for the bride's maids and groom's men processional. Chloe as the flower girl and AJ Roberts as the ring bearer were the first down the aisle. Little AJ looked so cute in his mini tuxedo holding the faux rings pinned to the pillow he was carrying. Chloe had a tight grip on his hand to keep him on a straight path down the aisle. They were followed by Matt and Jackie Simms and then Jack Keeter and Ally Burnett. Harriet stepped out as soon as Jack and Ally made it to the front pew.

When Harriet reached the altar, the organist changed to playing the introduction of the traditional Wedding March. Harm was holding his breath when he saw AJ escort Mac to the door. At the first note of 'Here Comes the Bride' AJ and Mac stepped out. They timed it perfectly as they reached the altar at the end of the selection.

AJ raised the veil from in front of Mac's face before he handed her off to Harm. He took Mac's hand into his own and stepped up to the priest, Father John Malone, the Naval Academy's Catholic Chaplain, as Mac was Catholic.

They barely heard him begin with, "Dearly beloved." He went on as the bride and groom stared into each other's eyes. They barely acknowledged him when he asked, "Is there anyone who objects to these two wonderful people being joined in holy wedlock?"

They briefly turned to the congregation to see if anyone was stupid enough to state their objections. When they turned back to Father Malone, they started to pay closer attention as Father Malone said, "And now Sarah and Harmon join your right hands as you pledge yourselves to each other.

After joining their hands the priest began, "Do you Sarah take Harmon to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward?

Mac intoned a firm, "I do!"

And do you Harmon take Sarah to be your wife to have and to hold from this day forward?"

Harm also intoned a strong, "I do!"

"May we have the rings please?" Father Malone asked as Bud stepped forward and gave him the rings. He blessed them as he said. "The ring is a sign of unity, a never ending circle that may not be broken. Harmon, take this ring and place it onto Sarah's finger and repeat after me."

"I, Harmon David Rabb, take you, Sarah Catherine Mackenzie to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

"Now Sarah will you please take this ring, place on Harmon's finger and repeat after me."

"I, Sarah Catherine Mackenzie, take you Harmon David Rabb, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

"By the authority vested in me by the Roman Catholic Church and the state of Maryland I now pronounce you husband and wife. What God has brought together, may no one put asunder. Harmon you may now kiss your bride," Father Malone announced.

Mac wasted no time moving into Harm's arms and sharing a deep kiss. They were lost in each other and barely heard the round of applause from their friends and family.

After they broke their kiss Father Malone instructed Mac and Harm to turn and face the congregation as he announced, "Ladies and gentlemen I now give you Mr. and Mrs. Harmon and Sarah Rabb."

The whole congregation stood and applauded again as Mac and Harm linked arms and strode down the aisle, followed by the rest of the wedding party.

After Mac and Harm finished greeting everyone outside the chapel, Bud organized the sword line. He and Jack Keeter were at the end of four ranks of eight sword bearers. At the beginning of the line, Bud intoned, "For the first time in public, presenting Commander and Ms. Harmon Rabb Jr."

They were stopped four times by each pair of sword bearers as they dipped their swords to bar the way until they shared a kiss. At the end of the line Mac was expecting Bud, as best man to give her the traditional whack on her rear end, but he was on Harm's side of the arch. It was Jack on her side of the arch who did the honors. He whacked her gently but noisily and said, "Go Navy!"

Everyone watching applauded and threw rice as the happy couple got into the limousine.

1700 Local Time

Annapolis Marriott Waterfront Hotel

While the guests were enjoying the cocktail hours, the wedding party went to the usual places on the academy grounds to take the wedding photos.

After they arrived at the hotel, they were ushered into another room where they could partake of their part of the buffet being served to their guests. They were ushered out to the main ballroom to be introduced to their guests.

After Chloe & AJ, Jackie & Matt, Ally & Jack and Bud & Harriet were introduced, it was Mac and Harm's turn. The band went into a drum roll as the master of ceremonies announced, "And now for the first time being introduced as husband and wife, we give you Commander & Mrs. Harmon Rabb Jr."

Mac and Harm walked arm and arm under the bouquet arch. They stopped to give a sweet kiss each to Chloe and AJ.

The MOC then announced, "For their first dance as husband and wife the happy couple chose Shania Twain's, 'From This Moment'."

Harm pulled Mac close to him and whispered in her ear, "Still think I dance like you're my sister?"

Mac held her head back in a full out laugh before she leaned in and whispered back, "Definitely not, and I certainly don't want to remind you of your sister tonight."

Harm shared in his wife's amusement as they were joined by the rest of the bridal party and their guests.

The rest of the reception went on happily from there. They endured the usual wedding frivolity of feeding each other the cake and smushing a piece into each other's face, Harm's removing and throwing the garter and Mac's throwing the bouquet. All too soon Mac and Harm were walking up to their honeymoon suite.

Harm carried his new bride over the threshold as Mac wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled against his chest. After Harm kicked the door closed he put Mac down and drew her into a deep kiss. As they continued their kiss, he started to unfasten all the buttons down the back of her wedding dress. When he got the last one open Mac stood back and said, "Stand back and watch. I've always dreamed of doing this for my new husband."

Harm sat down on the bed, mesmerized by Mac's striptease. She unfastened and let the last petticoat fall and pool around her ankles. She was standing in only her white corset with a strapless demi cup bra, bikini panties and white stockings held up by a white garter belt. As she stepped out of the circle formed by her wedding garments, she went over to Harm and started to unbutton his dress white jacket. She leaned down to his ear whispered seductively, "One of us is overdressed. Get out of this uniform now sailor."

Harm wasted no time in stripping down to his boxers. He then picked up his Sarah and laid her on the turned down bed. As he adjusted his body next to hers she smiled and said, "Harm I'm ovulating. I want you to make me pregnant tonight. So take me now, that's an order."

"Whatever the colonel wants," Harm said just before he locked his lips with hers.

Their first time making love as husband and wife was wild, passionate, mutually satisfying but over too fast. After they came down from their sexual high, they relaxed for a time in each other's arms.

After a brief time Mac said,' Wow that was worth waiting for. Do you think we made a baby then?"

"I don't know, let's make sure. Are you up for round two?" Harm asked.

"Bring it on sailor," Mac said as she locked her lips with Harm's and gave herself to him.

They spent the rest of the night making sure.

Friday, March 12, 2004

1845 Local Time

Lucky Dream Palace – Chinese Restaurant

Falls Church, VA

Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie Rabb sat laughing and joking with her JAG colleagues. They were sitting around a large round table on the occasion of PO Jennifer Coates' promotion to Petty Officer First Class. Soon it came time to open the fortune cookies as the waiter brought over a bowl full of them. They all argued about who should open and read his/her fortune first.

"Jennifer should go first, she's the guest of honor," Harriet argued.

"We should go by rank and that means the admiral should go first," Matt countered.

"We should go by who has the highest award on their chest. That's you Mr. Simms. After you read your fortune, you can choose the next victim, and so on for the rest of you," AJ said.

"I always thought that would get me in trouble someday," Matt grumbled good naturedly.

Everyone chuckled along with him.

He reached into the bowl and snatched one off the top. He crumbled it and pulled out the slip of paper and read it aloud, "Your unspoken desire is the road not taken, take it." He thought for a second and then said, "Well all my desires are spoken so I'm happy about the road I took."

Everyone at the table went, "AAAHHH."

Matt looked around the table at everyone and his eyes settled on the next victim, "I choose my lovely cousin Harriet Beaumont Simms Roberts."

"Geez, I'm glad I didn't put all those names on my business card," Harriet cracked as she reached for her fortune cookie. She laughed heartily as she read, "Your unspoken desire is the road not taken, take it."

At that everyone chuckled at the coincidence.

Harriet then looked toward her best friend and said, "We'll go back to who has the highest honor in their ribbons, so Colonel Rabb, as a Meritorious Service honoree, you have the next honors?"

"Thank you Harriet," Mac answered as she reached for her cookie and extracted the fortune.

Her eyes widened as she read it aloud, "Your unspoken desire is the road not taken, take it."

"NO WAY!" Matt exclaimed. He was sitting next to Mac and she held it up for him to see. "I'll be darned. I think the fortune writers have been reading too much Robert Frost."

"Yeah, I think you're right," Mac agreed with a smile.

As everyone crumbled their cookie and read the same fortune, Mac thought back on the road she had taken. She found herself being happy about it. That was despite the last year and a half.

While her marriage to Harm was solid, it was not without its troubles. Those troubles were not brought about from any arguments or disagreements that they had. As a married couple they had many. Those troubles came from outside influences. The troubling influences did not come from their shared desire to fulfill their duties to the Marine Corps and the Navy, but from the SECNAV and the CIA.

They knew that as a military couple they would have to be apart on separate duty stations. Like the Simms had to endure, Mac and Harm also endured those separations. Harm had the easier road as he had already served a sea duty when he went back to flying. While he was there he performed as the squadron's legal officer. About a year after their marriage AJ summoned Mac into his office. He needed to discuss things with her.

Flashback

Friday, May 24, 2002

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

"Colonel as the result of the attacks on September 11 of last year you know we are reallocating our resources. Have you given thought to how far you would like to continue in the Marine Corps?" AJ asked her as she sat down.

"Well sir I have and I have discussed those thoughts with Harm. We are in agreement that I can accept whatever assignment that I need without any qualms," Mac replied.

"That's good because I have been speaking to your monitor and I've come up with a few things," AJ said as he handed a list across his desk to her.

As Mac read the list AJ commented, "The first choice I believe is the better one. You need that to demonstrate that you can handle the legal matters of a fleet on the move."

Mac said, "I would have to agree sir. When do I report for this duty?" Mac asked without reservation.

"Is next week too inconvenient?" AJ asked, half knowing the answer.

"No sir it is not. That will give me time with Harm to get him adjusted to what he has to do while I'm gone," Mac said with a smile.

End of Flashback

That was how she was assigned as the Force Judge Advocate of the 4th Marine Expeditionary Battalion on the USS Guadalcanal. It was going to go into the action in the Persian Gulf.

Mac was on that duty for six months. It was where she earned her Meritorious Service Medal. One week into the cruise as the fleet was passing close by Indonesia, she had gone to Aceh Provence in Indonesia on a case where a Marine Corporal was arrested for raping a local girl. The local girl positively identified the corporal as the assailant. Mac had been successful in paying his bail for his release in her custody, after assuring the local police captain that the corporal would be tried for his crime in a military court. Unfortunately the locals not liking that a rapist appeared to be getting away with his crime, attacked the embassy where Mac had taken him to await transfer to the Guadalcanal. In the melee of the attack, one other Marine guard was killed and his Gunnery Sergeant was blinded. Taking command, Mac had successfully evacuated the embassy staff to helicopters that took them to the Guadalcanal.

When she returned to JAG after her duty to the fleet was completed, AJ had awarded her the medal in front of the whole JAG Corps gathered in the parking lot at Headquarters. She had enjoyed receiving her congratulatory kiss from Harm.

"That's to make up for the last six months," Harm said as they broke the kiss.

Things settled down after that. Harm and Mac enjoyed the life that they were making for themselves. They went through a dark patch when Bud had been injured in Afghanistan. He had his leg blown off when he stepped on a mine trying to get a child out of that same minefield. Mac and Matt had barely escaped injury after they had to swerve into in another minefield while trying not to run over a goat in their path. They were in pursuit of a terrorist with a dirty bomb.

Harm had been along on that mission as an advisor on the Seahawk. He had flown a Tomcat and let a cruise missile, with the same dirty bomb Mac and Matt were after, lock on to him and fly away from the fleet until it flamed out over the middle of the Arabian sea.

She & Harm, Jackie & Matt as well as the other JAG staff and friends had rallied around Bud and Harriet as Bud recovered and returned to full active duty.

Then the next winter into spring Mac had to deal with an audit called by the SECNAV. The auditor was Commander Theodore Lindsey. Lindsey had been a poor choice as he had been passed over for promotion by the Captain Promotion Board, chaired by Admiral Chegwidden. He had an ax to grind as well as other things that he wanted to blame on those at JAG whom he thought had done him wrong. His charges were all successfully rebutted by the JAG Staff and he was asked by the SECNAV to never enter the Pentagon again.

After they dealt with that, they had to deal with the murder of Lt. Loren Singer. That winter she had died from drowning. She had been speaking with someone on the walkway bridge that overlooked the Potomac River's Great Falls. She had slipped and fell on the ice covering the walkway and hit her head on the railing and was knocked unconscious. She had then been tossed into the river by the man who she was talking to at the time of her fall. That man had thought her dead from the fall. He had been afraid that the baby Loren was carrying would be found to be his. Her body wasn't found until the next spring where the rising water had left her perched up a tree.

At first Harm had been implicated in Loren's death. He was seen counseling her at Benzingers on how to deal with her pregnancy shortly before her death. He had been a bit angry with her attitude because he thought that her baby had been Sergei's. Sergei had arrived in the states the previous Christmas and Harm had seen him and Loren together just before she shipped out to the Seahawk as Bud's replacement. Also his white uniform cover had been found along the same bank of the Potomac River where Loren's decomposed body had been found.

Against the SECNAV's orders, Mac had stepped in and vigorously defended her husband. Mac smiled as she remembered throwing Harm's OCD afflicted female attorney, Commander Faith Coleman, out of the interview room, saying, "Commander I will defend my husband. So either you sit second chair or get lost."

Coleman's ego got in her way and she left the case.

Forensic testing on the hat showed that the amount of silt found in the hat, had not been consistent with the amount that should have been in the hat if Harm had lost the hat in the winter.

With the help of the NCIS investigators looking in the Navy's LSO Visitors' Log and Harm remembering when his hat had been switched by a visitor to his office, Mac was able to exonerate Harm and bring homicide charges against Commander Lindsey, the man who switched Harm's hat and who Loren was speaking to on the icy walkway..

No sooner after taking a breath on that debacle, Clayton Webb had used whatever influence he had to get Mac to accompany him on a very dangerous CIA mission to Paraguay. His one mistake was not asking Harm to go along. Mac was forced to agree to go when the SECNAV had ordered her to go because of her fluency in the Farsi language.

Despite the fact that Mac was married to a man she loved deeply, Webb was still sniffing around hoping to get them apart. This mission was it for him. They were going to pretend that they were married and Mac was pregnant. Unfortunately for Webb when they arrived at the hotel in Ciudad Del Este, Paraguay, Mac rebuffed all his advances that Webb tried under the guise of acting like a married couple.

They had been captured by Sadik, the terrorist they were hunting, after they had tried to free Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galindez from Sadik's compound after the Gunny's real identity had been compromised.

While in captivity, Webb had fallen on his sword for Mac as he suffered torture long enough to keep Sadik's men off Mac and for Harm to come to their rescue.

Harm had only been there after he had received word that Mac and Webb had missed their regularly scheduled check-ins. He defied the CIA, his own commanding officer, and the SECNAV's orders of not to get involved by saying "Screw you all. You can take my commission and shove it. I'm getting my wife and bringing her home."

He was successful in rescuing Mac and Webb, finding his wife strapped to the same table where Webb was tortured, about to be receive the same treatment.

After the shooting stopped and they were relatively safe from attack, Harm and Gunny loaded a totally beaten-up Webb into the front seat of an SUV they commandered. Before they left Sadik's compound Mac bent over and kissed Webb on the cheek saying, "Clay thank you for keeping them from me. I will be forever grateful. But this is the end. Stay away from me, Harm and my family. If I ever see you come near me again, I'll be the one to put a bullet in your head."

At that Gunny took Webb back to the states while Mac and Harm tried to run Sadik to ground, but he had gotten away from them.

When Mac and Harm returned to DC, they both agreed that because of the way the SECNAV treated him, Harm was not going back to the Navy. So borrowing against the trust fund his step father Frank Burnett had established for him when he was boy, Harm bought out the airport service, Grace Aviation, where he stored his Stearman in Blacksburg, VA from the man who owned it, Tom Johnson.

Mr. Johnson had let it founder because after his wife died in a car accident, he had fallen into the bottle. He left his 14 year old daughter Mattie to run the business in his absence. When Harm agreed to buy the service, he and Mac adopted Mattie as their legal ward. Mac and Harm both agreed that they had room in their hearts for the girl who desperately needed their help.

Their troubles had all ended a short two months before when Sadik had shown up in DC, threatening Mac. First he had followed Harm and Mac to the airport in Blacksburg and while they were in Mattie's house eating dinner, he rigged the battery in Harm's Corvette, that he also stored in Blacksburg, to blow up in Harm's face when he went to maintain it. The explosion had rendered Harm temporarily deaf.

So working undercover with the help of NCIS, not the CIA, whom she did not trust, Mac was able to thwart Sadik's scheme of converting her to Islam and blowing up a night club full of 'infidels'. When Sadik learned that he had been duped he attacked Mac. During the struggle Mac was able to get Sadik's gun and shoot him in the shoulder and then in the head.

She taunted him between the first shot to his shoulder and the second shot to his head with, "That's for my husband. And this is for me."

After that Mac and Harm went through a lot of counseling to get over the Post Traumatic Stress brought on by the whole Sadik affair.

Now Mac and Harm were both doing well. Harm was working with NCIS as the head of a team of investigators. He had gotten the job when the NCIS Special Agent, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, who investigated him for Singer's murder, recruited him on behalf of the NCIS Director Tom Morrow. Harm had always loved the investigation side of his job at JAG. So seeing that he had missed that part of his job working at the LSO and that there was a new SECNAV, Harm accepted the position.

They hired a manager for Grace Aviation, one Jack Keeter. Jack had gotten tired of flying and crashing things for the CIA.

They sold their condo in Arlington and bought a house in Fairfax, VA., an easy commute for Mac into Falls Church. They had to give up the condo because it was too small for them and Mattie. You see AJ had to wait a year to tell Mac of her duty cruise because she and Harm had been successful in conceiving not one, not two, but three babies that first night of their honeymoon.

Fraternal triplets, two girls Amanda and Maryam Rabb and one boy, Nathaniel Rabb were born to Mac almost exactly nine months after their wedding. The triplets showed up a week before the nine months of the exact date of their conception on February 18, 2002.

At the restaurant as they all got up to leave Jennifer went up to Matt and said, "Permission to hug the commander sir."

"Granted Petty Officer First Class," Matt said as he received her into his arms to share a friendly hug.

When they broke apart Jen said, "I want to thank you sir. If you hadn't shown the faith you had in me when I was charged two Christmases ago, I wouldn't be here. I'd probably be in prison, or working as a master thief."

"Well I wouldn't say master thief, I'd say advising the law on how to catch master thieves. You're a good person by nature Jen. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise," Matt told her.

"Thank you sir," Jen said sincerely as she turned to leave.

Turning to Mac, Matt asked, "I wonder where our spouses are. They're supposed to be here so that we can convoy down to Blacksburg tonight and go flying tomorrow."

"When I looked out the window just before, I saw Harm's Lexus pulling into the parking lot," Mac replied.

As soon as she finished speaking she saw the front door to the restaurant open. She saw her very tall husband hold it open to let through someone that was too small to be seen over the maître-de's station. As they cleared the podium, three dark haired children spotted her and ran full tilt through the maze of empty tables and chairs to get to her.

Mac bent and received her three children in a joyous hug.

"Mommy, mommy, are we going flying tomorrow?" her son Nathaniel shouted for them.

"Yes we're going flying tomorrow," Mac answered as she continued to administer kisses and tickles.

"What about the picnic," Amanda asked in a whine.

"Yeah the picnic with ice cream," Maryam added in the same tone.

"Yes we're going to fly and we're going to have a picnic with ice cream tomorrow. So everyone calm down," Mac said cheerily.

As Harm got to her, she stood up to receive his sweet and lingering kiss.

"Hey flyboy, have any trouble getting the weekend off?" Mac asked as they came up for air.

"None at all. Gibbs' team will take the duty this weekend. My team will pull it next week," Harm replied.

"Where's Mattie?" Mac asked.

"She's with Kate Simms at the mall. We're picking her up on the way," Harm answered.

"That's good. So what do say we get this show on the road," Mac said as he hooked her hand into Harm's bent arm.

"I'm with you colonel, all the way," Harm said as they corralled their children to go back out.

As they drove away from the restaurant Mac thought about the fortune that she and the others had read. She knew that all her desires were spoken for on that ferry trip in Sydney. The road she had taken with Harm had got them What They Deserve.

The End


End file.
